


Wonderful Life

by postironichno



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postironichno/pseuds/postironichno
Summary: Частичное AU. Вот, с чего началась эта история: с крови на руках Баки Барнса, с болезненного жжения, закрепляющего Связь, и, конечно, с первого приступа Болезни — с тех первых лепестков ромашки, что Баки выплюнул на следующий же день после Встречи. Это был 1926 год, когда Джеймс Барнс нашел своего соулмейта по имени Стив Роджерс, который был обещан другому человеку.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. JBB

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт!AU, в которой у человека на безымянном пальце левой руки в момент появления на свет его истинной пары появляется и Имя. Существует маленькая вероятность, что человек может стать соулмейтом сразу двух людей или больше. Это однако не отменяет того, что Имя всегда и у каждого только одно: то есть персона А может быть соулмейтом для Б и для В, но его соулмейтом будет только 1 человек (Б или В, или вообще кто-то еще). Чтобы контролировать эту ситуацию, Вселенная придумала Болезнь, благодаря которой человек, встретивший свою родственную душу, в течение 24 часов начинает откашливать лепестки цветов - знак того, что любовь невзаимна. Чем крепче связь, тем сильнее Болезнь. Когда соулмейт этого человека встречает свою пару, наступает медленная смерть. Таким образом природа борется с неразберихой в системе.
> 
> работа также лежит на фикбуке  
> 2018 год

_а мне_   
_ни один не радостен звон_   
_кроме звона_   
_твоего любимого имени_

— владимир маяковский

—***— 

Стояло лето.

Баки впервые ощутил То Самое чувство, когда ему было девять. Это был 1926 год, и они со Стивом познакомились в конце душного и хмурого августа. Баки сразу смекнул, что к чему: Стив был его соулмейтом. Его имя было вырезано на безымянном пальце левой руки Баки — там, где у каждого в мире было свое Имя, — с тех пор, как Баки стукнул год.

Они повстречались во дворе, когда Стива попытался «поставить на место» говнюк Джекки Пэроу. Баки поначалу вообще не хотел вмешиваться — шел себе мимо и шел бы дальше, но — потом он понял — по воле судьбы он все равно не смог бы просто остаться в стороне. Позднее мама сказала ему, перебирая его темные, чуть вьющиеся волосы, что это было задумано самой Вселенной еще задолго до его рождения, и он поверил, будучи самым обыкновенным глупым ребенком. В тот августовский день он подошел и без слов разбил говнюку Пэроу нос, и, когда их со Стивом глаза встретились впервые, на руках Баки была теплая липкая кровь — вот же злая ирония.

В одну секунду Имя на пальце Баки зажглось болью и — побледнело.

Он влюбился с первого взгляда.

На следующий день, перед школой, его вырвало водой, выпитой незадолго до завтрака, и двумя лепестками ромашки.

Баки очень хорошо помнил, даже спустя много лет: мама рыдала. Она рыдала и рыдала, как сумасшедшая, пока Баки просто пялился на два белоснежных лепесточка, мокрых и скользких в его руках. За окном шел дождь — впервые за долгие недели засухи. Папа молча убирал лужу с пола, малышка Бекка — ей было шесть — забилась в угол, напуганная возней и всхлипами, и прижимала к груди большеглазую куклу обеими руками.

— Нет, — стонала мама, будто раненая, — Баки помнил это потом так хорошо, помнил спустя ад, слышал в своих кошмарах ее надломленный голос, смешанный с шумом ливня за окном, — нет, Джордж, пожалуйста, нет, нет, нет…

Он знал: все было очень плохо. Тетя Диди — Дебора Эннис, мамина родная младшая сестренка — умерла всего-то год назад. Она была тяжело больна; Баки был маленьким, когда ее таймер начал отсчитывать в обратном направлении, и по большей части запомнил лишь слезы, боль и тошнотворно-сладкий аромат гвоздик, который наполнял ее комнатку до самых краев, лился из окна, расползался по всему дому. Тетю Диди нельзя было вылечить: ее соулмейт был предназначен другой женщине. Ее истинной парой был высокий жилистый мужчина с рыжими-рыжими волосами и большим количеством веснушек на лице и шее, и говорил он с шотландским акцентом. Они познакомились в университете, когда тетя Диди потеряла свою шляпку, а он нашел ее и вернул. Тетя взглянула в его глаза (позднее она все время бредила ими — зеленые-зеленые глаза…) — и пропала, и с той минуты время для нее пошло в обратном направлении. Они дружили около двух лет, но она не водила его знакомиться со своей семьей, потому что все прекрасно понимала, так что Баки видел Чарльза лишь единожды — на похоронах — и в глазах его не было ни вины, ни скорби, только бескрайняя, необъятная пустота. Через два дня после смерти Деборы Эннис он сыграл свадьбу с красоткой Мари Кальонэ, дочкой итальянского иммигранта, что держал пекарню в низу их улицы, и исчез из поля зрения навсегда.

Баки не хотел участи тети Диди. В преддверии смерти она много плакала и почти не говорила, ничего не ела и не пила, лишь лежала в своей ледяной кровати, иссохшая, бледная, с красными воспаленными глазами, и, когда Баки навещал ее, он порою замечал, как она подносит к губам левую ладонь и целует бледный след своего имени: Чарльз. Судьба убила ее очень быстро, но вместе с тем мучилась тетя Диди бесконечно долго: несколько часов эйфории от встречи с соулмейтом стоили ей трех лет чудовищной агонии.

Держа в ладони свои собственные лепестки, Баки вспоминал ее — алые, вечно разметанные по комнате, точно капли багряной крови.

— Все будет хорошо, Фредди, — шептал папа, убаюкивая дрожащую в истерике маму. Баки, старшего сына в их семье, тоже ждала ранняя смерть, наполненная болью и муками, но тогда он этого еще не понимал, и оттого не плакал. — Мы найдем способ, найдем лекарство. Все будет хорошо, милая. Милая моя…

Лекарства не существовало. Баки знал это, потому что об этом иногда упоминал пастор Людовиг в их приходской церкви, куда они всей семьей ходили по воскресениям, и Баки сидел на скамейке вместе с Беккой и родителями, весь причесанный, умытый, прехорошенький, и слушал. Баки помнил: на похоронах тети Диди, стоя возле ее гроба, коронованного цветами — белоснежными лилиями — преподобный Людовиг говорил, и голос его будто возносился в небо:

— То — воля Отца нашего, Господа, Творца и Благодетеля, то — его дар избавления; и мы, смертные дети его, должны быть благодарны за его милосердие — за возможность не испытывать этой боли всю жизнь, ибо он забрал ее у нас; за шанс ощутить благословенный вкус истинной любви, которою он нас наградил; и тот, кто думает, что рожден лишь для смерти, заблуждается, ибо на самом деле он рожден для великой любви, дарованной ему самим Отцом.

И потом, когда он закрыл свою библию, такую же красную, как и цветы, что тетя Диди выплевывала горстями вперемешку с черной кровью незадолго до смерти, Баки еще долго смотрел, как гроб засыпают землей, слушал, как шумел ветер и пели веселые птички — был апрель — и как звуки эти сливались со стонами и плачем сестер, матери и близких подруг тети Диди, погибшей от рук самой жестокой болезни — от любви.

В то душное предсентябрьское утро 1926 года мама успокоилась только спустя пару часов. Умыв щеки от разводов туши, она подошла к Баки и попросила никогда, никогда больше не встречаться со Стивом Роджерсом. Это было глупо, конечно, и бесполезно, и она понимала это — Баки видел по ее глазам, — но отчаяние толкнуло ее к самому краю. Баки пообещал ей. Он сидел на диване, все еще не до конца осознавая, что значат два лепесточка в его ладонях, и пообещал, что никогда больше не увидится со Стивом, даже если желание это будет ему нестерпимо. За окном рыдал дождь, и небо было скорбно-черным — впервые за долгое время. Мама улыбнулась горько-горько, поцеловала его лоб, взмокший от приступов рвоты, и ушла, чтобы помочь отцу успокоить Бекку, разволновавшуюся от всего происходящего.

Баки нарушил данное обещание на следующий же день.

Это было легко — влюбиться в Стива Роджерса. Они стали неразлучными друзьями практически мгновенно. Они играли в карты, войнушку, жмурки, Баки рассказал Стиву о бейсболе, объяснил все правила и даже сводил пару раз на несколько игр. Он не хотел признавать — он же дал слово маме, дал слово не любить Стива, — но, раз в несколько недель отплевываясь лепестками ромашки, прекрасно понимал, что до тридцати он доживет вряд ли.

Они росли слишком быстро. Вот они только повстречались: Стиву — восемь, Баки — на год старше, — а вот им уже за пятнадцать, и Баки, высокий и широкоплечий, возвышается над Стивом привычной опорой и защитой и улыбается ему так, как больше никому и никогда не улыбался до самой своей смерти. Стив тоже изменился: несильно, конечно, потому что у него всегда было слабое здоровье, но он взял свои честные дюймы в высоту, голос его немного огрубел, руки стали сильнее, хоть ни в какое сравнение с руками Баки и не шли. Это на самом деле было неважно — то, как Стив выглядел. Стива высмеивали, потому что он был низким и тоненьким, но на самом деле Стив был красивым — голубоглазый, светловолосый, с бледной-бледной кожей, через которую просвечивали вены, — и Баки находил все это очаровательным. Он вообще не видел в Стиве изъянов, ведь Стив был таким… Таким прекрасным, честным, добрым, самоотверженным и храбрым, каким Баки — он сам знал — никогда не был и не будет.

В семнадцать Баки понимал: он мог заполучить любую красотку (у которой еще или уже не было пары), какую только захочет. Он мог бы сблизиться с Кейт, девчонкой из их школы, у которой Имени не было вообще (это было редкостью, но встречалось тут да там), и, может, у них получились бы отношения. Иногда Баки хотел этого — быть свободным от Имени. Быть предоставленным самому себе, делать свой собственный выбор, не зависеть от чертовой Судьбы, не умирать в двадцать два. Он мог бы прожить долгую, счастливую жизнь, не реши кто-то там, сверху, что он должен медленно угаснуть от неразделенной любви, как угасла тетя. Порою, давясь ромашкой, Баки молил об этом, он так хотел освободиться — почему он должен был страдать? Почему Судьба дала ему соулмейта, которому он был не нужен? И со злости он шел в кабаки, где документов не спрашивали, пил отвратительное пойло и знакомился с доступными девушками, а когда их ладошка касалась его колена в кокетливом намеке, вдруг понимал, что даже там, в миллионах других вселенных, в каждой, где был парень по имени Баки Барнс, он полюбил бы Стива Роджерса, он выбрал бы его — и Имя здесь было совершенно не при чем.

Он предпочитал скрывать Имя. Стиву было ни к чему знать, кто был причиной скоропостижной, неминуемой смерти его лучшего друга — Стив не смог бы жить с этим после. Временами Баки корчился в приступе совсем уж удушающего кашля, превращая пол под собой в цветущую ромашковую поляну, и Стив сжимал его плечи, пытался как-то помочь, бежал за водой — в этом же был весь Стив: он всегда пытался помочь, — а потом, когда кашель сходил на нет, и Баки мог ненадолго притвориться, что ничего плохого с ним не происходит, мог просто насладиться временем вместе со своим соулмейтом, Стив спрашивал устало, безжизненно:

— Какого черта, Баки? Почему это именно ты? — и прятал лицо в ладонях — не в плаче, лишь чтобы перевести дух, угомонить трясущиеся колени. Баки знал: Стив переживал за него, потому что они были друзьями, и этого ничто не смогло бы изменить. Стив любил его, но не той любовью, которая помогла бы Баки выжить, и прекрасно понимал, что для Баки все кончится быстрее, чем им обоим кажется. Поэтому, наверное, Баки не обрек бы его на это по своей воле: не обрек бы его на жизнь, наполненную вечными виной и сожалением. Стив был не виноват, что бы ни думала мама. Стив не мог бы полюбить его, просто чтобы спасти, это так не работало. — Мы должны найти какое-то лекарство, — в другую секунду упрямо, воинственно шептал Стив, точно так же, как шептал папа в тот день, когда Баки узнал все впервые. — Невозможно чтобы…

— Это судьба, старик, — с легкостью говорил ему Баки. Он тянулся, чтобы приобнять Стива за плечи, и Стив наваливался на него, пока они сидели на его кровати в комнате, залитой светом солнца. Солнца, обещающего им лучшую, прекрасную жизнь. — С судьбой хрен поспоришь. Нужно просто… Принять это. — Баки знал, о чем речь: он давным-давно принял, как он мог не принять? Он принял это, когда Стив взглянул в его глаза, и по пальцам Баки стекала чужая кровь.

Он полулежал, его нос утыкался Стиву прямо в макушку, и волосы, пахнувшие хозяйственным мылом, щекотали его ноздри и губы, и это чувство нельзя было сравнить ни с одним другим во всем бескрайнем мире.

— Я не собираюсь этого принимать, — горячо возражал Стив — всегда, каждый раз — и обнимал Баки еще сильнее поперек груди. — Нельзя с этим мириться, Бак! Что же… Что же я буду делать без тебя?

Баки почему-то смеялся. Он не знал Имени Стива — Стив, как и многие, как и он сам, носил специальное кольцо на безымянном пальце левой руки. Все, в чем Баки был уверен, — это в том, что Стиву попадется достойный человек. Что Стив будет счастлив, будет влюблен и любим. Это осознание было горечью на языке, удушливым рыданием, застрявшим в глотке, и все же вместе с тем — безграничным, глупым счастьем за то, чего Баки уже никогда не увидит — и разве не об этом говорил отец Людовиг на погребальной проповеди? Разве не это он имел в виду в тот теплый, яркий день, когда хоронили бедную тетю Диди? Разве не то же самое скажет пастор Малькольм на похоронах Баки и, может, будет прав? Любовь, — думал Баки. — Любовь — единственное чувство, которое стоило мучений, что он испытывал изо дня в день.

— Невозможно изменить судьбу, Стиви, — со знанием дела говорил ему Баки.

— Но… Но что, если она полюбит тебя? Что, если просто… Может, ей нужно время? Может, ты должен познакомиться с ней получше и тогда… — начинал Стив, а Баки отвечал ему:

— Нет, Стиви. Это… — он смотрел Стиву прямо в глаза, яркие, живые, влажные, и каждый раз ему было тяжело произносить эти слова — и каждый раз он произносил: — Это задумано не нами, приятель. Мой соулмейт… Он был рожден не для меня. Он никогда… Он никогда не будет моим, даже если я подойду к нему и скажу, даже если… Это все ерунда. — Он замолкал, возвращая свой взгляд в потолок. — Эта песня не про меня, Стиви. Вот и все.

А потом (кажется, это было в 1935) от чахотки умерла Сара Роджерс, мама Стива. К тому моменту Баки уже окончил школу и отправился работать в доки, чтобы помочь Стиву встать на ноги. Тетя Сара оставила сыну лишь небольшую полупустую квартирку и денег на первое время, а Стив только-только выпускался и собирался поступать в колледж. Баки очень хорошо знал одну вещь: он должен был помочь.

На какое-то время Баки пришлось переехать к Стиву, чтобы провести его через ужасы и боль утраты. Он готовил, заставлял Стива поесть, уговаривал доделать уроки и готовиться к экзамену. Примерно тогда же Стив слег с пневмонией вследствие страшного горя, и Баки потратил на лекарства все свои сбережения, припрятанные на колледж (он мечтал стать инженером). Когда деньги кончились, а новые зарабатывались слишком медленно, Баки отправился участвовать в подпольных боях без правил; за неделю подработки ему успели сломать два ребра, нос и палец на правой руке. Родителям и Стиву он сказал, что заступался за девушку, и эта ложь не вызывала в нем чувства вины, ведь он лгал ради Стива.

И в тот же самый год, в ту страшную пору, Стив обо всем узнал. Это был декабрь, снежный, холодный и злой, — Баки запомнил на всю жизнь — и пневмония не отступала. Он не спал трое суток: от ужаса он не мог сомкнуть глаз. Стив впадал то в жар, то в озноб вот уже который день. Ладонь его в руках Баки то раскалялась печкой, то замерзала льдом. Стив бредил: он просил привести маму, и у Баки кровь стыла в жилах, когда Стив звал ее охрипшим от больного горла голосом, надеясь, что она услышит его из кухни. Потом он хорошо помнил: это были страшные две недели. Баки потерял работу, потому что не показывался в доках, и деньги пришлось занимать у родителей.

— Может, оно и к лучшему, — с болью и мольбой в голосе уговаривала мама, когда он пришел попросить о долге, — может, если Стива… боже, милый мой Джимми, если Стива не станет…

— Что? — прошептал тогда Баки, и все волосы на его теле буквально встали дыбом. Он не позволял этой мысли завладевать им, не позволял себе о таком думать — страшно становилось до зубного скрежета. Если Стива не станет? Но как он сам тогда сможет жить? Как мама могла сказать такое? Отец обнял ее.

— Фредди… — с тоской осадил он ее, а Баки все не мог поверить своим ушам:

— Как ты можешь? Как ты можешь так говорить?

Она не ответила. Он развернулся бы и ушел, никогда бы тут не появлялся, если бы мог — обида и боль были так оглушительны. Но ему нужны были деньги, чтобы вытащить Стива с того света, чтобы вернуть его из забытья — Стив не мог умереть! Это была его история, он был главным героем, как он мог просто уйти? — так что Баки лишь сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы. Папа дал ему из своих накоплений, и Баки потратил все на медикаменты и нормальную еду для Стива в тот же день.

Когда Баки вернулся домой, Стив спал, убаюканный таблетками и слабостью во всем теле, жаром и болью. Баки сразу же нагрел воды, развел лекарство в стакане и аккуратно напоил Стива с ложки. Стив разлепил глаза на минуту, и Баки увидел в его глубоких черных зрачках свое собственное отражение: ужас, отчаяние, мольбу. Он улыбнулся сухими губами и сказал:

— Давай-ка, Стиви. Нужно тебя вылечить.

И, господи, как жалко звучал его голос! В голове все еще набатом били слова родной матери: если Стива не станет… Как она могла так сказать? Как она могла сказать это про соулмейта своего сына?

Горло стиснуло спазмом.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ и чуть приподнялся, чтобы выпить все лекарства, и, когда он улегся обратно, смотря водянисто-мутными глазами, бледный, замученный, боль в груди Баки сдавила все его внутренности, и, убегая от этого, он наклонился и поцеловал Стива крепко-крепко — он сам был в бреду, страх сковал все его тело, и все, чего он хотел — боже, все, чего он когда-либо хотел!.. Он отстранился и увидел это — слезу, она скатилась вниз по виску Стива и исчезла в наволочке, а его глаза — Баки никогда не забыть его взгляд, неожиданно такой осмысленный.

— Баки, — прошептал Стив. — Баки…

Но Баки не дал ему закончить.

— Спи, — велел он дрожащим голосом, сам весь в слезах. Стив не вспомнил бы этого завтра, Баки знал. Он должен был сделать это, он… Стив не мог умереть вот так. Баки не отпустил бы его. В любом случае, он мог списать все на жар и бред, и Стив легко поверил бы, ведь люди так легко обманываются, когда хотят этого, верно? Так что Баки зашептал: — Спи, дружище. Завтра будет лучше. Завтра все будет лучше, ты только выздоравливай, хорошо? Хорошо? Стиви, потому что без тебя… Без тебя я ничего не стою. Я никто, понимаешь? Я…

Он наклонился и, прижавшись к Стиву, мокрому от холодного пота, зарыдал, и подушка смешала его слезы и слезу Стива. Это был декабрь, самая его середина. За окном снег мешался с дождем, тучи царапали брюха об Эмпайер Стэйт Билдинг.

Стив уснул почти сразу; Баки все держал его, и руки его колотила чудовищная дрожь, а грудь и живот скрутила боль. Он пролежал так всю ночь, не шелохнувшись, во рту пересохло, но попить он не отлучился, и, провалившись в неглубокую, беспокойную дрему, он все равно оставался начеку, внимательно прислушиваясь к сопящему дыханию Стива. Мама была неправа. Если бы Стива не стало, может, Болезнь Баки и ушла бы, но он ушел бы еще быстрее.

Ранним утром он открыл глаза, и Стив не спал. Он смотрел в стену, бледный даже в предрассветных сумерках, словно светящийся в полутьме. Он прохрипел содранным, красным горлом:

— Покажи.

Баки поначалу не понял, о чем он.

Мозг работал тягуче медленно. Баки смотрел на профиль Стива, острый нос с горбинкой, полные губы, веер ресниц. Он не хотел верить — Стив не мог запомнить. Это был лишь сон, бред, кошмар — то, что Баки сделал ночью. Баки не мог взвалить это на него. Он…

— Что? — спросил Баки.

Стив не повернул к нему головы.

— Покажи мне его, — повторил он. Баки медленно убрал от него руки и собирался было встать, чтобы уйти, принести воды для таблеток, чем-то себя занять — если уйти от ответа, все еще можно было свести в шутку — только бы Стив захотел, — но Стив вцепился в его руку мертвой хваткой. Он сказал настойчивее: — Покажи мне, Баки, черт подери!

У Баки все замерзло внутри. Это был декабрь, 1935. Баки не знал этого, но впереди были еще бесконечные десять лет страданий и слез. Прекрасная жизнь Баки Барнса: страдания и слезы, беспощадная, бессердечная нелюбовь — и кровь — в день их встречи она окрашивала его руки самым страшным предзнаменованием.

— Это неважно, — сказал Баки, и язык его онемел.

— Важно. Важно. Просто… Покажи.

Баки перевернулся на спину и посмотрел в потолок, грязно-белый, весь в тенях. Потянулся к левой руке и убрал черный ободок. Стив взял его ладонь в свою, потянул и взглянул на безымянный палец. Имя — «СТИВЕН» — окольцовывало палец по дуге: бледно-розовые царапины, складывающиеся в слово. Стив смотрел долго — или Баки так причудилось, — а потом отвернулся к стене, сжался весь, ткнулся лицом в подушку — и застонал, как от боли. Баки зажмурился. Внутри него что-то оборвалось, внезапная тошнота сковала его горло, и, едва он успел добежать до уборной, его вырвало желчью, кровью и ромашками.

Когда он вернулся, Стив все еще лежал в той же позе. Баки забрал стакан с табуретки у кровати, сходил до кухни, налил воды и раздавил белую таблетку в порошок, чтобы Стиву легче было ее выпить.

Вернувшись, он осторожно присел на самый краешек постели, смятой и горячей от жара Стива.

— Нужно выпить лекарство, приятель, — позвал он, словно ничего и не произошло, но в голосе его что-то неумолимо поменялось — навсегда. Стив не отреагировал. Его пальцы сдавили ткань рубахи, тонкие и белые, как у скелета. Тогда Баки наконец сказал: — Это не твоя вина. Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь сейчас. Но ты не виноват. Нельзя… — он замолчал, воздух застрял в груди. Он вытолкнул: — Нельзя полюбить кого-то насильно. Нельзя. — Стив не отозвался. Баки поджал губы. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, забудь об этом. Это сейчас не имеет значения. Тебе нужно выздороветь, хорошо? А потом…

— Ты умрешь, — вдруг проронил Стив, голос его дрогнул, и Баки дернулся, как от удара. — Ты умрешь, и это из-за меня. Это из-за меня.

В носу защекотало, но Баки прогнал это чувство. Они посидели в тишине, и Баки все смотрел на то, как крошечные крупинки таблетки кружатся в воде на самом дне ложки.

— Моя тетя Диди умерла так же, — внезапно поведал Баки. Он не вспоминал о ней очень давно — никто в семье не вспоминал, словно ее и не было, и все, что осталось от нее — это могила с именем, — а теперь слова полились так легко, будто Баки говорил о ней каждый день. — Она встретила Чарльза в девятнадцать. Они были из одного университета. И он… ну, у него было другое Имя. Он сказал ей об этом. Она начала блевать лепестками — это была гвоздика — на следующий день после их встречи, но она все равно с ним общалась, старалась дружить. Она… Она умирала три года. В последний год она не выходила на улицу, почти не ела, не пила. Видимо, ее соулмейт как раз нашел своего. Так что организм Диди все отторгал. Будто сам себя старался убить. Она умерла от того, что ночью захлебнулась в своей рвоте и цветах. Мама рассказывала, как зашла в ее комнату, а тетя Диди лежала вся в гвоздиках, крови и пене. И как-то раз, наверное, за месяц до ее смерти или типа того, я спросил ее, не хотелось ли ей отмотать все назад и никогда, никогда не встречать Чарльза? Боже, мне было, кажется, лет семь или восемь. Знаешь… Она посмотрела на меня так… и сказала, что ни за что на свете она не променяла бы Чарльза на кого угодно еще. Забавно, да? Он не любил ее, хоть она и была для него. А когда она умерла, он женился на дочке пекаря. Но я запомнил: отец Людовиг — помнишь его? седой такой, был пастором у нас в церкви? — сказал на ее похоронах, что это — дар. Дар ощутить «вкус истинной любви» и «умереть с ней на устах». Дар избавления, ибо эта боль не продлится вечно. — Он горько усмехнулся. А потом вдруг безо всяких тональностей сказал: — Я умру скоро, Стив. И я знаю это, и я не боюсь, мне не страшно. И еще я знаю, что никогда, никогда не променял бы тебя на кого-то еще, не променял бы свою жизнь на какую угодно другую, потому что, веришь ты или нет, моя жизнь прекрасна, ведь судьба дала мне шанс провести ее с тобой.

Он умолк. Глаза заволокло влагой, но слез не было. Он услышал какое-то шевеление, и Стив обнял его со спины. Его нос уткнулся Баки в шею, и Стив стискивал его всего, словно в последний раз.

— Если бы я только мог… Если бы только… — забормотал Стив, и Баки перебил его:

— Я знаю. Я знаю, старик. Но ты не можешь, — и это была правда, потому что он знал. Стив сделал бы все, если бы мог. Но в этом-то и была вся ирония судьбы, все ее наказание, суть: он не мог. Ничего нельзя было сделать. Это было придумано не ими — не им суждено было все изменить.

В 1935 Стив все же выздоровел. Не сразу, конечно. Баки еще пришлось влезть в долги, но он не особо переживал по этому поводу. Деньги он мог достать. Нужно было бы — украл бы. Это ведь была жизнь Стива, жизнь, которую Баки обязан был оберегать. Может, для этого он был рожден? Он хотел думать, что да. Он хотел думать, что появился на свет, чтобы заботиться о Стиве Роджерсе, чтобы дать ему шанс дожить до встречи со своим соулмейтом и с ним испытать благословение истинной, безошибочной любви. Мысли об Имени Стива больше не приносили Баки боли, и все, что он потом чувствовал — это бесконечную тоску, не знающую избавления, ведь он должен был расстаться со Стивом однажды, расстаться очень-очень скоро. Тете Диди судьба дала три года, Баки же — многим больше. Он был благодарен и нет одновременно. Он ждал, когда же Стив наконец обретет ту самую — и вместе с тем страшился этого дня, ведь этот день стал бы предвестником его смерти.

А потом, все еще в 1935 — страшный был год — Стив начал его избегать. После того, как пневмония оказалась повержена, и Баки смог вернуться в маленькую пустую комнату, которую снимал у одной пожилой дамы, со Стивом они начали видеться все реже и реже. Баки пытался выловить его у школы, ждал у дома, даже взбирался по пожарной лестнице — все без толку. Постепенно их мимолетные встречи становились короче, беседы — скупее, и Баки понимал, что, если позволить пропасти меж ними расти, совсем скоро это расстояние ни один из них пересечь не сможет. И, конечно, это было к лучшему. Может, не для Баки, но для Стива. Баки злился — и от того пил, гулял с девушками, дрался за кабаками, но злился не на Стива, его ярость и обида не были направлены на что-то или кого-то конкретного. Порою он ненавидел будущего соулмейта Стива, мечтал задушить его или ее голыми руками, сломать хребет, вдавить пальцы так, чтобы остались синие вмятины; порою — ненавидел себя, ворочаясь в постели или сжимая в ладонях чужие упругие груди, или впечатывая кулак в чье-то лицо, или блюя ромашками и кровью около кирпичной стены кабака, или избегая маму с папой и Бекку; а потом, всегда внезапно, эта ненависть превращалась в грусть, ужасающую, болезненную тоску, с которой он ничего не мог поделать.

В конце 1936 года Баки выгнали с работы из-за пьянства (он тогда трудился на фабрике), и он оказался практически на улице. Он собирался снова пойти в подпольные бои без правил, чтобы оплатить аренду комнаты, но его не приняли (смерти на ринге им были не нужны). Со Стивом к тому моменту он не виделся уже порядка четырех месяцев — и это было хорошо, потому что ни за что на свете Баки не хотел бы показываться перед Стивом в таком виде: осунувшийся, побледневший, постаревший словно лет на пять. Черт подери, ему было двадцать! От пьянок, бессонницы, долгой, изнурительной работы и губительной Болезни он выглядел лет на тридцать. Он не жил — лишь существовал, и существование его было жалким.

Он пришел к Стиву единожды: когда напился так, что уже не различал никаких чувств, что уже не мог отличить боль от пустоты, и на следующий день обязан был покинуть свою комнату, потому что за аренду платить было нечем. Баки завалился к Стиву в его крохотную холодную квартирку, и Стив открыл ему дверь. Он стоял на пороге, хмурил брови в непонимании, а Баки смотрел на него во все глаза, жадно старался углядеть все, что упустил за время своего отсутствия. Стив не изменился почти, разве что будто бы побледнел сильнее, и под глазами его залегли темные уродливые синяки.

— Баки? — удивился Стив. — Что случилось?

Было три часа ночи или около того. У Стива в спальне тлел огарок свечи, и от того вокруг гуляли тени.

— Можно? — спросил Баки. — Или прогонишь?

Стив помялся. Он, конечно, не прогнал бы — это же был Стив, он бы никогда никого не выкинул на улицу, но, прежде чем отойти и дать Баки пройти, он хорошенько это обдумал.

— Ты пьян, — скорее констатировал, чем уточнил Стив. — Что стряслось?

— Ничего такого, старик, просто дерьмовый день, — съязвил Баки. Он попытался стащить ботинки, потерял равновесие и чуть было не рухнул на пол, но Стив подхватил его. От Стива чудно пахло: мылом и содой, которой Стив обычно полоскал горло, когда то начинало болеть. Баки соврал: — Я в полном порядке.

— Вижу, — хмыкнул Стив. Он помог дойти до гостиной и спихнул Баки на старый диван с пролежнями и потершейся обивкой. — Тетя Фредди искала тебя всю прошлую неделю. Когда ты в последний раз был у родителей?

— Каждую неделю на воскресные ужины хожу, — почему-то огрызнулся Баки, но сразу же пожалел. Он спрятал усталое серое лицо в ладонях. — Прости. Я не знаю.

Стив сжал губы. Он отвел взгляд.

— Я постелю тебе, — сообщил он, потому что сказать больше было нечего. Баки знал, что Стив не выкинет его на улицу, знал, когда шел сюда, и потому поступок его становился еще омерзительнее, подлее, чем был на самом деле. Стив не хотел с ним общаться — и Баки должен был просто проглотить это, но он притащился сюда, как бродячий щенок, притащился, понимая, что ему тут не рады. Каким же он был жалким.

Стив, не дождавшись ответа, собрался было встать, но Баки вдруг вцепился в его запястье.

— Не уходи, — взмолился он чужим голосом, какого от себя никогда не слышал. — Пожалуйста, побудь немного со мной. Я так скучал по тебе. Стиви, я по тебе так скучаю. Все время скучаю. — Он поднес его руку к лицу и поцеловал, прижался к тыльной стороне сухой, холодной ладони и зашептал, точно в бреду: — Прости меня. Прости, ты не должен был обо всем узнать, никогда не должен был… Прости меня. Я все испортил, я все разрушил. Стив, я так жалею, если бы я только мог, я бы никогда, я… Я раньше думал, что, может, и не нужно мне с тобой видеться, что так будет проще, легче, а сейчас я… я не могу, это больнее в миллиарды тысяч раз, будто бы я не живу, пожалуйста, Стив, я не живу, останься, я не живу…

Стив испуганно обнял его, и Баки прижался к нему, как прижимался в юности, когда они лежали на кровати Стива вместе, и Стив ничего не знал, а солнце освещало их и обещало лучшую, прекрасную жизнь.

— Баки, — просипел Стив, — Баки, прости, это моя вина, не надо… Я думал, так будет лучше, я думал, тебе легче станет…

Баки почувствовал слезы, почувствовал их горечь и жар на губах. Стив отстранился, такой красивый в крошечном свечении огарка. Баки наклонился — и поцеловал. Боль сковала невероятная, от макушки до пят, словно он нарушал какую-то священную заповедь и бог разгневался на него, но оторваться он не мог. Стив поначалу сидел, замерев, будто каменное изваяние, а потом его руки вдруг ожили, и он несмело потянул Баки на себя.

Баки целовал — целовал, целовал, целовал его, как сумасшедший. Жажда ослепила его, и он сжал Стива в своих руках, наклонился к его шее, снова поцеловал, облизал, притерся так близко. Стив гладил его по спине, придвигал ближе, и, чтобы Баки было удобнее, развел колени.

Баки запустил руки ему под рубаху, огладил бока, тощую грудь, впалый живот. Стив молчал, ничего не предпринимая, не отталкивая, и, когда он постарался поцеловать в ответ, Баки вдруг отшатнулся от него, как обжегся, отпрыгнул на противоположную сторону дивана.

Голова закружилась. Он отвернулся, и его вырвало на пол лепестками с темной, густой кровью.

— Баки…

— Не нужно, — прервал его Баки. Голос охрип. Все возбуждение, весь жар, что окутал его минуту назад, как дурман, растворился без следа вместе с алкоголем в крови. — Боже, что же я… — он схватился за голову. — Не делай этого, Стив, — попросил Баки тихо, но слышно, и закрыл покрасневшие глаза. — Не делай из жалости. Умоляю. Не делай этого из жалости. — Он сжался весь, спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя. — Только не это. Только не это.

— Бак, это не… — но Стив не договорил, словно оборвал сам себя. Он сел, прикусив губу, и они оба погрузились в тишину. Наконец, Стив сказал: — Я приберу тут все, а ты давай ложись спать. Я сейчас принесу одеяло и подушки.

И Баки не оставалось ничего, кроме как принять это.

Они снова начали общаться. Конечно, как могло быть иначе? Стив был добрым, замечательным, великодушным человеком — Баки никогда не имел шанса стать таким же, стать достойным. Может, поэтому Стив и не был предназначен ему — потому что Баки был грязным, глупым мерзавцем, жаждущим того, что ему не принадлежало.

Стив предложил Баки переехать к нему, пока не найдется какой-нибудь новый вариант с жильем, и Баки эгоистично согласился, а потом — этого проклятого полугода, что они провели врозь, будто не было никогда. Они спали на соседних кроватях, утром сталкивались на кухне, иногда вместе готовили обеды, Баки нашел работу на стройке в Куинсе и вновь начал приносить деньги. Он бросил пить, начал видеться с родителями, по вечерам они со Стивом играли в карты и шахматы, ходили на танцы, в конце месяца — на Кони-Айленд, но боли становились все сильнее, и теперь Баки откашливал и выблевывал цветы постоянно, каждые час или два. Белый цвет ромашковых лепестков мешался с бордовой кровью, и Баки, смотря на них, всегда вспоминал собственные костяшки в крови говнюка Джекки Пэроу в тот памятный день — тридцатого августа 1926 года, когда он увидел Стивена Гранта Роджерса впервые, а еще — гвоздики покойной тети Диди.

Так тянулся год за годом: семь лет — один одинокий, бесцельный день; и хоть на плечах его был груз ответственности, хоть бремя свое он нес верой и правдой, и за любовь свою был благодарен, в 1944 году, стоило ему узнать о призыве, как он буквально сбежал на войну, ибо сил терпеть в нем более не оставалось. Баки Барнс был простым бруклинским парнем — не мученик и не святой. На медкомиссии врачи взглянули на него, посмотрели в бледное, измученное лицо, подметили отчетливые синяки под глазами — и практически сразу одобрили его вступление в армию. Баки даже усмехнулся: им лишь в радость было отыскать пушечное мясо вроде него — ему нечего было терять, а значит и страха у него не было. Он был ничейный, отверженный самой Судьбой, скиталец, которому в этом мире не было пристанища.

Он попрощался со Стивом и родителями накануне отъезда, чтобы не было шанса отказаться, пожалеть себя и вильнуть назад, в родную-чужую квартиру к человеку, который никогда, никогда не был бы его, и отправился на войну в конце лета. Больше домой он так и не вернулся.

—***—

На войне было легко: по большей части потому, что умирать он не боялся. Он рвался в бой, как собака — с цепи, грыз чужие глотки, словно был рожден для этого. Здесь никому не было дела до его Болезни, поэтому он больше не чувствовал себя виноватым, выблевывая ромашки на сырую землю — ведь неподалеку не было Стива, который корил бы себя за то, в чем был неповинен. Баки даже нашел нескольких неплохих парней — Дугана и Фэлсворта. Они подружились, иногда выпивали вместе в кабаках, если была возможность. Это была не жизнь — лишь странная, бесцельная покорность течению. Он просто… был? И все. Ел — и не чувствовал вкуса еды, скрипел землей на зубах — и не ощущал горечи, ловил пули — и не страдал от боли. Писал Стиву письма — так и не отправил ни единого.

Наверное, поэтому он особо не переживал, когда их взяли в плен. Жалко было парней, которых дома ждали семьи, возлюбленные, друзья, но сам Баки не волновался, прозябая в сырой, темной клетке. Ему некуда было возвращаться, да и незачем, а боли он не боялся уже очень давно.

Пытки, пытки, эксперименты, снова пытки — они будто испытывали его тело на прочность, пытались понять, сколько он еще продержится. Как-то раз Баки услышал разговор, лежа на столе с иглами по всему телу: низкий, уродливый мужчина, похожий на морщинистого ребенка, жаловался на то, что человек с Болезнью им не нужен, он не подходил для проекта, но Баки был единственным, кто пережил «сыворотку» — все остальные погибли — поэтому выбора не было. Со всем этим нужно было что-то делать, но что — Баки не дослушал, потому что вырубился от парализующей боли в костях.

А потом вдруг пришел Стив. Его Стив, высокий, красивый, сильный, храбрый. Он освободил Баки от пут и вытащил из того проклятого места, где Баки надеялся умереть, а Баки все поверить не мог, что это не иллюзия, не галлюцинация, что его Стив, его соулмейт, правда пришел за ним, за _ним_. Быть может, они могли что-то сделать с этой проклятой Болезнью? Один Бог знал, как нравилось Баки думать об этом, пока Стив держал его в своих объятиях, смотря на рушащийся, словно карточный домик, завод позади них, держал, как своего соулмейта, жал и жал к себе. Быть может, Стив мог бы полюбить его? Может, этого времени, что Баки прождал, хватило, и той крови, что он уже пролил, было достаточно, чтобы купить эту любовь? Он вцеплялся в сильную спину Стива, стискивал его так, что болели ослабевшие руки, и все думал, думал, думал об этом… Что, если Бог послал ему чудо? Вдруг Судьба смиловалась над ним?

Но приступ эйфории от присутствия рядом соулмейта довольно скоро пропал. На самом деле, почти сразу же, как Баки увидел Пегги Картер, встречающую их в полевом лагере.

Пегги Картер была красивой, эффектной и сильной женщиной, которая работала с полковником Филлипсом и являлась — Баки почти сразу увидел — соулмейтом Стива. Она была дамой что надо и могла за себя постоять и, черт подери, она так смотрела на Стива, что Баки хотелось расплакаться и никогда, никогда не выбираться с того адского завода. Пусть бы он остался лабораторной крысой, пусть бы умер в страшнейшей агонии — это было ничем по сравнению с чувством абсолютного, безграничного опустошения, которое он испытал, когда заметил, как Стив смотрит на агента Картер в ответ. Эта боль была несравнима ни с чем: словно разом в теле переломали все кости, словно стянули кожу заживо, словно варили в кипящем котле — целую бескрайнюю вечность. Ничего мучительней этого Баки не испытывал за всю свою жизнь, и без того полную боли.

Приступы ухудшились. Баки сильно потерял в весе, кожа обтянула кости, по всему телу начали появляться синяки и язвы, организм практически полностью отторгал пищу — время было на исходе. Баки предвкушал конец. Он остался со Стивом на фронте — конечно, он остался, как он мог уйти? Тут же был его соулмейт, его человек, как он мог вернуться домой в одиночестве?

В конце зимы 1945 он окончательно понял, что его могилой станет Европа. Вся она, вся ее земля — чужая, как и он сам всегда был чужд этой земле и всему необъятному свету. Одиночка там, где у всех была пара. Изгой системы, которая не знала промахов и сбоев. Вот и подходила к концу прекрасная, полная невзаимной, жгучей любви жизнь Баки Барнса — настолько кровожадная в своем наказании, что богам Олимпа оставалось только мечтать о такой жестокости.

И все же хорошо запомнилось вот что — среди беспокойной дремы, густой меланхолии, вечного чувства тупой боли и тягучей усталости: они со Стивом шли по снежному лесу, разведывали местность, а Стив рассказывал: о Пегги, о Говарде Старке, о том, как подумал, что между ними что-то есть, и как смешно все это выглядело.

— Фондю, ты подумай! — сокрушался Стив с широченной улыбкой на лице. — Какой же я идиот, да? А Пегги… Боже, она так посмотрела на меня, у меня сердце чуть не остановилось. И, Бак, она была такая красивая, потом, когда мы танцевали, и я никак не мог глаз отвести и все думал, как бы сказать, а потом, когда она меня поцеловала…

И тут Баки прервал его воодушевленный рассказ, схватившись за ствол тощей сосны и выблевав завтрак вместе с лепестками и черной кровью прямо на пудру белоснежного снега. Омерзительная в своей жуткости картина. Тело скрутил спазм, и Баки всерьез подумал, что его вырвало собственными кишками — такой невыносимой оказалась боль, — и почему-то хрипло рассмеялся.

— Господи… — зашептал Стив. — Господи, Бак… Прости… Прости, пожалуйста, я дурак, я не подумал… — он засуетился вокруг, прихватил его, чтобы Баки не упал. — Ты как? Возьми, попей, это вода. Давай-ка, присядь. Я держу, Бак, присядь, все хорошо. Прости меня, прости…

— Так что было дальше? — прервал его Баки устало, упав на ледяную землю. Изо рта по подбородку тянулась широкая дорожка крови, но он не обращал на нее внимания. — Что было, когда она поцеловала тебя? Ставлю свой завтрак, ты со страху, небось, в обморок рухнул? — Он усмехнулся, откинув голову на шероховатый ствол сосны. — Ты хоть не напугал ее своим вытянувшимся лицом? Сколько раз говорил тебе, сопляк, с дамочками нужно вести себя смело, иначе зачем ты им нужен?

Стив не ответил. Он сел рядом, спрятал лицо в руках, обтянутых перчатками. Баки не чувствовал ревности, нет — лишь тоску. Лишь отчаянную, застаревшую боль.

Стив так и не ответил ему. Они отправились дальше в полной тишине, а потом Баки начал рассказывать ему анекдот, который услышал от Дугана еще в плену.

Через неделю Баки Барнс, двадцати семи лет, упал с поезда. Это было легко, так легко — падать. Он видел лицо Стива, ужас и шок в его глазах, слышал его крик, пока летел в пропасть. И самое приятное в этом было то, что боль, которую он чувствовал все время, боль, преследующая его с девяти лет, когда он понял, что _СТИВЕН_ никогда на свете не полюбит его в ответ, исчезла, и за секунду до смерти — за секунду до ледяного дна ущелья, до выбивающего дух удара — он вспомнил слова отца Людовига, и перед глазами промчалась вся его прекрасная жизнь, и он улыбнулся, ибо он жил и умер в любви.


	2. SGR

_помнишь ты говорил_   
_что любовь — это боль?_   
_ты ошибся_   
_любовь — это ад_

© анна ахматова 

Стив Роджерс открыл глаза. 

Все его тело казалось чересчур большим и неподъемным — каждый раз, как он просыпался. Лед будто все еще сковывал его, и, когда он открывал глаза, он порою не сразу понимал, где находится, какое время суток за окном и какой год на календаре. В эти бесценные секунды забвения он мог представить, что никогда с ним не случалось ни сыворотки, ни падения, ни пробуждения в новом мире, и что ему все еще пятнадцать, он счастлив и беззаботен в своем неведении, на кухне мама готовит завтрак перед работой, а Баки, его Баки... 

Но потом он поворачивал голову вправо — к тумбе, на которой стояли электронные часы, — и убеждался, что все это проклятье, которое на него обрушилось, не было глупым, страшным сном. Это был его ад, наказание за его непростительные грехи: 2011 год, август, пять утра и немая пустота, наполняющая его квартиру до самых краев, льющаяся через приоткрытые окна на сонную улицу. Чертова петля. Каждый день — как предыдущий. 

Стив уставился в потолок. Нужно было подниматься, хоть он и не знал, зачем, но придуманные им самим же дела помогали справляться с кашей в голове, с липким, удушающим унынием, не отпускающим его ни на секунду, куда бы он ни пошел. Ему необходимо было что-то делать, чем-то себя занять, иначе он не вынес бы. Всю первую неделю после пробуждения он провел в полнейшем одиночестве, лежа на полу новенькой квартиры от ЩИТа, и большую часть времени просто рыдал в надежде проснуться — и никак не просыпался. Он выплакал все слезы, что накопились в нем за долгие годы, опустошил всего себя, и боль превратилась в гулкое бесконечное эхо, в неунимающийся зуд, в постоянную боль будто в самом центре его существа. Он звал Баки и маму, точно в бреду, точно ему все еще тринадцать и у него сильнейшая ангина, и его стоны словно растворялись в тишине пустой квартиры, которую он возненавидел с первого взгляда.

Сперва, только очнувшись, он убеждал себя, что все это сон и происходит это не с ним. Он выдумал себе сотни сумасшедших теорий, которые могли объяснить все происходящее — кома, сумасшествие, даже смерть. Он представлял, что его схватила в плен ГИДРА, все это — ее кровожадный план, чтобы свести Капитана Америка с ума, и на самом деле там, в их лагере, Баки места себе не находит, Говард ищет способы его вызволить, а Пегги его ждет. Ведь всего этого цирка не могло произойти с ним на самом деле — он ведь был просто парнем из Бруклина, неприметным и неинтересным, это была совсем не его история! И даже спустя практически месяц он все еще не мог до конца выскрести эту мысль из головы. 

Два дня назад он наконец отыскал в себе силы навестить Пегги. Теперь ей было за девяносто. На пороге ее дома, окруженного цветущим садом, его встретила ее дочка, Венди, тоже уже женщина в летах, и проводила Стива до спальни Пегги. Первые полчаса он держал лицо, просто болтал с ней, потому что ей казалось, что на дворе все еще сороковые, а она все так же молода, как и была в тот год, когда они повстречались впервые, но потом ее лицо внезапно изменилось, морщины углубились, губы искривились в боли, и она прошептала: «Стив?.. Стив, ты вернулся?.. Ты вернулся ко мне?..» — и он зарыдал, надломленно и потерянно, и уткнулся в ее сухую, морщинистую ладонь.

Она почти моментально уснула, а он еще немного посидел около ее кровати. Венди потом позвала его на чай, и они немного поговорили о Пегги. Оказалось, что после гибели Стива Пегги вышла замуж — она встретила своего соулмейта Стивена Тейлора в 1951 году. В 1956 у них родился первый сын, Тим, а позднее, в 1959, дочка Венди. Стив слушал это с грустной улыбкой. Он знал, что никогда не был соулмейтом Пегги — в их первую встречу ее Имя не отреагировало на него — и он был счастлив знать это, поскольку еще одного прекрасного человека, в смерти которого он был бы повинен, Стив выдержать бы не смог. Они оба все прекрасно понимали — они никогда не будут парой, никогда не станут друг для друга Теми Самыми, — но это не помешало образоваться странной трепетной химии между ними. Это было не то чувство, что Стив испытывал к Баки — ничто никогда не сравнилось бы с тем Чувством, Стив знал это лет с тринадцати, — но Стив был рад притворяться, будто он тот самый Стивен для Пегги, ведь ей, внезапно нежно влюбившейся, так нравилось думать об этом. Это был самообман, конечно, и они почти наверняка остались бы друзьями после войны — Стив не чувствовал тоски, думая об этом тогда, в сорок пятом, — но магию их поцелуев и неуклюжих заигрываний Стив сохранил в своем сердце навсегда. Теперь, встретившись с Пегги как в подтверждение, что ничего и никогда он вернуть назад не сможет, ему не оставалось больше ничего, кроме как смириться с новым, незнакомым ему миром и попытаться принять то, что в этом месте он был абсолютно один. 

Он навестил Пегги, но смелости и сил сходить на могилу Баки в себе так и не нашел. Его похоронили в Нью-Йорке, со всеми почестями, что положены погибшим солдатам (Стив нашел фотографию его могилы в пачке документов, переданной ЩИТом, и после того, как осмотрел ее всю вдоль и поперек, долго сидел в пустом молчании, пялясь в никуда, и с силой той боли и того отчаяния не сравнилось бы, пожалуй, ничто в целом мире), с живыми цветами и звездными флажками. Слезы душили Стива всякий раз, как он думал об этом. Он старался отгонять от себя мысли о Баки подальше, старался бежать от них так далеко, как это было возможно, потому что ничто не приносило ему боли мучительней, чем воспоминания о нем. Еще в молодости Стив знал, что потеря Баки будет самой страшной и невосполнимой в его жизни, как и потеря матери, но он обещал себе, что проведет с ним все то время, что у него будет. Но внезапно оказалось, что даже этого у него не было, и каждый раз, как он опускал веки, в темноте он видел глаза Баки, падающего вниз, и его блаженную, умиротворенную улыбку. Стив никогда не думал, что потеряет его так внезапно. Призрачный вес его ладони в своей собственной Стив будет помнить всегда. 

Он сжал челюсти и прогнал удушливое желание зарыдать.

Он провел рукой по лицу и одним слаженным движением поднялся с кровати. Немного посидев, расправил плечи и наконец встал на ноги. Далее по расписанию шли чистка зубов и быстрый душ, утренняя пробежка в пустом парке, завтрак в одиночестве, посещение медиков и отчет о состоянии (моральном и физическом), обед, свободное время — тренировки в зале, тир, освоение того бесконечного потока информации, что накопилась за время его смерти, ужин в пустой кухне и несколько фильмов перед сном. Друзей себе он за месяц так и не завел, так что общаться ему особо было не с кем, — а значит и время тратить не на кого. Он был совершенно, абсолютно один — самый страшный кошмар его юности.

Он бежал в молчании, без популярных в этом времени наушников. Смысла особого в его пробежке не было — мышцы и без того остались бы в тонусе, даже если бы он давился фаст-фудом каждый день, — но улица нравилась ему больше, чем немая квартира и ящик с однообразными каналами. Каждый день он менял маршрут, старался увидеть что-нибудь новое. Он был в Вашингтоне в детстве, но тогда этот город был совсем другим. На самом деле Стив был рад, что теперь жил не в Нью-Йорке. Хоть этот город и был теперь совершенно иным, он все еще хранил в себе дух его юности, призраков тех, кто ходил по его улочкам семьдесят лет назад. И, конечно, призрак Баки бродил там вместе с остальными. Вместе с Сарой Роджерс, Уинфред и Джорджем Барнс, малышкой Бекки, умершей в 1964 году от рака. Вместе с пекарем Грацио Кальонэ, у которого мама брала булочки со скидкой, и старой соседкой Эшли, которая нянчила Стива, когда ему было семь. 

Он свернул на тихую безлюдную улочку, ведущую к его дому. 

Внезапно всю его руку прострелила резкая боль — словно ожог.

Стив встал посреди дороги, схватившись за собственную ладонь. 

— Черт! Что за... проклятье! — выругался он, сжав правой рукой левый безымянный палец, облаченный в широкое черное металлическое кольцо. Кольцо, скрывающее только пустоту столько, сколько Стив себя помнил. 

Боль была странной. Иногда случалось, что мышцы сотрясали судороги — Стив все еще восстанавливался после льда, — но эта боль была похожа на лезвие ножа, вспарывающее кожу, оставляющее после себя крохотные рубцы. Он сжал зубы и сдернул кольцо, надеясь узнать, какого черта происходит с его рукой. 

Палец у основания покраснел. Поначалу Стив ничего толком не смог разобрать, но затем он вдруг заметил крохотные ранки не более сантиметра в длину, опоясывавшие палец между костяшкой и первой фалангой. 

Сердце его замерло в груди.

Он задержал дыхание. 

Это было Имя. 

Сперва Стив подумал, что ему показалось. Это могло быть просто раздражение, верно? Хоть ничего подобного никогда и не было раньше, он слышал, что кольца иногда натирали. Но затем он пригляделся и безошибочно прочитал Имя, и руки его затряслись. 

ДЖЕЙМС

Во рту пересохло, и Стиву показалось, что у него потемнело в глазах. 

Этого не могло быть. 

У него никогда не было Имени. Он родился без него. Он смирился с этим лет в пять, когда даже не понимал, что эта метка в себе несла и сколько в жизни он потерял — сразу, с рождения. Когда он встретил Баки... Он помнил это чувство, это чувство сопровождало его всегда: утрата того, чего он никогда не имел, отчаяние, вина, тоска. Он так жалел себя, потому что никогда не был достоин Баки, самого доброго и красивого человека в его жизни, что этот яд травил его годами. Какого-то черта Вселенная решила, что Стив был ему не пара, и ощущение неполноценности преследовало Стива все его детство и юность. А потом, когда выяснилось, что Баки медленно умирал по его вине, когда Стив осознал, что ничего не мог поделать с его агонией, понял, что это было его наказание: быть причиной мучительной смерти самого близкого человека, его единственного лучшего друга. Злая, кровожадная ирония. И как он сразу не понял, увидев кровавое предзнаменование на руках Баки в тот памятный день тридцатого августа 1926 года? 

Даже если бы захотел, Стив не смог бы сосчитать, сколько ночей он провел, ворочаясь без сна в кровати, ища причины, размышляя, как бы это чувствовалось — быть соулмейтом Баки. Разве не было бы это правильно? Смог бы он спасти его тогда? Был ли шанс как-либо заслужить, заработать их особенную связь? Отец Людовиг, пастор в их приходской церкви, иногда говорил об этом. Стив не слишком-то его слушал, особенно после того, как узнал о Болезни Баки, но кое-что он запомнил на всю жизнь: «Я верю, — говорил отец Людвиг, озаренный утренним солнцем, — что Господь не посылает нам напрасных мук, ибо мы любимы им; верю, что мы можем заслужить его милость, можем вымолить у него благословение, и тогда он одарит нас — и этот дар будет самым драгоценным, что было в нашей жизни». Может, он просто не был достоин Его дара? Не был достоин имени Баки на своем пальце? 

Но ответа на эти вопросы не было, и он лишь смотрел, как Баки медленно угасал, день за днем, пока не превратился в труп, в скелет, обтянутый серой кожей. 

Воспоминания о последних днях жизни Баки отозвались горечью на языке.

А теперь на руке Стива появилось его имя — имя Баки, — но это никак не мог быть он. Он был мертв уже шестьдесят семь лет.

В ту же секунду Стив понял, что необходимо спрятать это. Необходимо спрятать так, чтобы никто и никогда не узнал, что у него есть Имя. Он осознал практически молниеносно, эта мысль мелькнула на месте шока и боли: он не желал этой связи. Он не хотел этого соулмейта, не хотел его искать, дожидаться. По какой-то причине все истории в его жизни, связанные с Именем, так или иначе были неразрывны с болью и трагедией. Его мама, потерявшая своего соулмейта — его отца — спустя три года после его рождения. Его лучший друг, гниющий заживо по его вине. Сколько раз он молился Богу, в которого не верил, чтобы на его пальце появилось имя Баки, чтобы он смог спасти его от гибели? И вот теперь, спустя столько лет, Стив наконец оценил мерзкое чувство юмора Вселенной — она действительно дала ему в соулмейты Джеймса. Который, видимо, только что родился на свет. 

Он наспех надел кольцо обратно и почему-то огляделся, но вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь мог увидеть его заминку. Эта тайна должна была умереть вместе с ним. 

На календаре было тридцатое августа.

***

Стив не искал встречи. Он утешал себя тем, что ближайшие двадцать лет ему можно не беспокоиться. А поскольку жить так долго он не планировал, ему могло повезти не встретить Джеймса никогда.

Спустя почти что год после своего пробуждения Стив познакомился с новыми товарищами по оружию и вернулся к щиту Капитана Америка. Их команду назвали «Мстители». В ней собрались храбрые и умные люди, и работать с ними было приятно, и кроме того это была единственная работа, которую Стив мог делать хорошо — драться. Это была та работа, которая могла помочь ему справиться со всем этим, справиться с меланхолией, ее щупальцами, сковавшими все его тело, со скребущимся желанием уснуть и не проснуться больше никогда. Смешно, конечно, расскажи кому — не поверят, но Капитан Америка думал о самоубийстве чаще, чем кто-нибудь мог представить. Он, может, и был суперсолдатом, но явно не богом. Он был человеком, простым человеком, который потерял абсолютно всех, и никто на свете не знал, сколь чужд ему был этот мир.

Не то чтобы он сильно подружился с «Мстителями». Тони Старк, сын Говарда, будил в нем лишь зуд раздражения и, как ни странно, болезненную ностальгию. Он ужасно был похож на отца, хоть и ненавидел это. Сходиться с такими людьми, как Тони Старк — недолюбленными с самого детства, а оттого стервозными и эгоистичными — было тяжело и в лучшие времена, не то что на пороге межгалактической войны. Но Тони оказался достойным бойцом, показал себя героем, и это поселило в Стиве надежду, что однажды они смогут поладить. А вот Наташе Романофф Стив доверять опасался — она была довольно темной фигурой, несмотря на прилежную игру в дружелюбие, так что их последующая образовавшаяся дружба была довольно ироничным исходом, — а Клинт Бартон оказался закрытым человеком, как и Брюс Беннер. Самый настоящий бог-инопланетянин (после их встречи Стива уже мало что могло удивить) Тор не успел толком раскрыть себя — практически сразу после битвы за Нью-Йорк он исчез вместе с виновником торжества — братцем Локи. В конечном счете так вышло, что даже обретя новую команду, став лидером вновь, Стив не перестал ощущать прежнюю тоску и одиночество. Работа помогала ему, но она скорее заглушала симптомы, чем убирала корень проблемы. Впрочем, Стив и раньше не особо удачно сходился с людьми: все его везение закончилось на Баки. Позднее, после пробуждения, Стив часто видел их первую встречу во сне: лихие глаза девятилетнего Баки Барнса, его серьезное выражение лица, кровь на его руках и его голос: «Все путем, мелкий?». 

После нападения Локи Стив какое-то время провел в Башне Старка. Странно было вернуться в Нью-Йорк вновь, тем более видеть его полуразрушенным и горящим. Он не был уверен, что хочет остаться. Эти улочки, эти дороги наводили на него только серое болезненное уныние. Порою ему хотелось остаться в кровати и не выбираться из нее никогда, не видеть этих мест, некогда таких родных его сердцу, и ни в коем случае не вспоминать. Иногда его сковывал страх, что если сейчас он выйдет на улицу, он непременно встретит Джеймса — чего не могло быть, ведь Джеймсу было всего лишь чуть меньше полутора лет — и это чувство заставляло сторониться любого скопления людей. Смешно было то, как великий и могучий Капитан Америка шарахался от колясок и детских площадок. Он бы с удовольствием посмеялся над самим собой, если бы страх так сильно не душил его всякий раз, как он видел маленьких мальчиков на улице. 

Он не хотел встретить своего соулмейта. 

Никогда. 

И в 2012 году, в декабре, его воля сбылась: Имя пропало. Стив понял это ночью, ровно в два часа. Он проснулся от боли, ужасающей боли в костях, в мышцах, во всем его теле, вскочил с кровати и скорчился в судорогах. Стив был в Вашингтоне, так что рядом не было никого, даже Джарвиса, чтобы позвать на помощь. Стив кое-как стащил с пальца кольцо и взглянул на Имя. Оно почернело. На лбу выступил холодный пот, и Стив, тяжело дыша, почему-то в неверии провел подушечкой пальца по буквам, словно в неосознанно попытке стереть черноту. 

Его соулмейт умер. 

Глотку сковало спазмом, будто чья-то нечеловеческая рука душила его, но он постарался прогнать это чувство. Джеймса больше не было. С ресницы упала одинокая слеза и растворилась в ворсе ковра. Это было к лучшему. Стив не смог бы дать ему нормальной связи, не смог бы дать ему любви, потому что он любил другого человека. В ту же минуту, стоило этой мысли зародиться в его мозгу, его омыло волной удушающей вины и отвратительного стыда — боже, это ведь был ребенок! — но он прогнал это ощущение. Он поднялся с пола, сходил на кухню и выпил залпом стакан воды из-под крана. Спать он больше не лег.

Стив продолжил жить так же, как и прежде. Он брал много заданий, теперь действовал в команде с Броком Рамлоу и зачастую — с Наташей. Они неплохо сработались, зарекомендовали себя отличной командой. Стив сблизился с Наташей, пару раз они ходили выпить после миссий, иногда даже перебрасывались дружескими СМС, но Стив все равно не готов был назвать ее своей подругой. С Рамлоу же все обстояло иначе: они общались лишь на работе и оба не претендовали на что-либо еще. С приходом в его жизнь как друга Наташа даже немного заполнила собою пустое пространство, но этого было недостаточно. Стив все еще ощущал себя одиноким и думал, что так будет до самой его смерти. 

В начале 2013, прямо посреди операции по спасению французского посла из рук террористов, на пальце Стива вновь появилось Имя. Он сидел в засаде, ожидая, пока у боевиков, обстреливающих его из-за угла, закончатся патроны, когда палец сковала знакомая режущая боль. Он стянул кольцо, раздраженно шепча «Да ладно!», и, когда взглянул на свежие ранки, сердце его на секунду замерло. 

_ДЖЕЙМС_

Ненадолго Стив вновь ощутил это: шок, боль, осознание, сухость во рту, жжение в глазах. Все было как впервые, на той пустой улочке посреди Вашингтона. Он непонимающе пялился на Имя. Этого быть не могло: его Джеймс, не более двух лет от роду, умер больше трех месяцев назад. Это просто не мог быть тот же самый Джеймс. Стив кривовато усмехнулся, злобно и горько чертыхаясь. Судьба просто насмехалась над ним. Жестокая злопамятная сучка. 

Он вернулся к миссии, с пущей ледяной яростью. Они выбрались живыми, Наташа буквально на себе тащила полуживого посла. На ее вопрос, все ли в порядке, Стив буднично ответил, что да. Злость — неизвестно на кого, на сам чертов космос — бурлила в нем, как лава, но он не давал ей выхода. Он молчал, весь будто на иголках, и просто поверить не мог в свою удачливость.

И вдруг — в ту же ночь - Имя снова почернело. Джеймс умер. Стив непонимающе взглянул на потемневшие буквы. Вероятно, младенец родился больным. Стив тяжело вздохнул, но прежнего укола боли уже не ощутил. Это было просто совпадение, наверное. Или Вселенная просто неудачно шутила. 

То, что это никакое не совпадение, Стив понял спустя два месяца, когда Имя вновь украсило его палец. Вновь Джеймс. Это уже было абсолютно не смешно, особенно когда Джеймс умер спустя три дня — снова. Стив провел в неведении несколько дней, каждый раз проверяя палец — вдруг ошибка? — но ничего, лишь следы черноты и медленно стирающиеся буквы. 

В четвертый раз ДЖЕЙМС окольцевал его палец спустя полгода, в конце 2013 и начале 2014, а умер через два дня. Именно тогда Стив решил хоть с кем-нибудь это обговорить — просто потому что сам понятия не имел, что ему делать. 

За советом он пошел, как ни странно, к Наташе, единственному человеку, которого мог хотя бы близко назвать своим другом. Он позвал ее посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм — это уже становилось их традицией — и заодно обсудить всю эту чертовщину, которая действительно начала его пугать. 

— Как думаешь, — начал он, пока невидяще наблюдал за попкорном на сковородке, — может ли много раз появиться одно и то же Имя? 

Наташа выгнула бровь. 

— С чего это ты интересуешься? — спросила она, сидя за кухонным столом с бокалом пива.

— Да так, вычитал где-то, стало интересно, — натянул улыбку Стив, но Наташа не купилась. Наблюдая за ним поверх бокала, она недобро прищурилась. 

— Мы знакомы уже два года, Стив. И про Имя ты не говорил ни разу, ни слова, — заметила словно между прочим. — Так что не увиливай. В чем дело? 

Он раздумывал, говорить или нет. С одной стороны, он совершенно не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал это проклятое Имя, а с другой... Он так долго был одинок, так долго не имел возможности выговориться кому-то, что это сидело на его плечах мертвым грузом. Словно камень, привязанный к шее. И если бы у него только была возможность освободиться от него, хоть немного, хоть ненадолго... Он поджал губы и сказал: 

— Мое Имя. Оно как бы... У меня никогда не было Имени. А потом, когда я уже тут проснулся, оно появилось. Джеймс, — слова жгли ему язык. Он не задумывался о том, как давно не произносил этого имени вслух. Он поморщился, словно от боли, и Наташа заметила это. — Я почти смирился с ним. А потом Джеймс умер. Имя почернело. Я выдохнул спокойно. Знаю, как это звучит, но так и было, потому что мне это не нужно. А спустя какое-то время Имя вновь появилось, снова Джеймс. И снова почернело. И так уже раза четыре, и... это явно не может быть один человек, верно? Как один человек может умереть на несколько месяцев, а потом ожить? 

Наташа нахмурила брови. Помолчав, она сообщила: 

— Думаю, это все же разные люди. Никогда не слышала ни о чем подобном. Имя появляется, когда соулмейт рождается, и чернеет, а потом исчезает, когда он умирает. Невозможно, чтобы это был один и тот же Джеймс. 

Стив хмыкнул себе под нос. Он снял с огня попкорн. Это было немного не тем, что он хотел услышать от лучшего шпиона мира, от человека, который, как он думал, может знать все, но, вероятно, ему это было необходимо: сказать вслух, обсудить. Он нуждался в этом — сам не знал, как сильно, пока не произнес. Вдруг это могло стать его лекарством? Вдруг ему все же стоило записаться к психотерапевту?

Потом Джеймс был мертв довольно долгое время. Стив убедил себя, что это все разные люди, просто ему не повезло. Он старался не думать об этом, он даже почти забыл. Но в конце марта 2014 года Джеймс воскрес вновь, и Стив бросил попытки думать, что это просто совпадение. Абсолютно однозначно здесь что-то было нечисто, и он прекрасно понимал это. Имя оставалось с ним дольше, чем в предыдущие разы, и Стив подумал о том, чтобы попытаться разыскать Джеймса. Что, если ему была нужна помощь? Если он был серьезно, страшно болен? Стив слишком хорошо знал, что это такое. Быть может, ему стоило переступить через свой эгоистичный страх и найти Джеймса? 

В апреле он познакомился с Сэмом, Сэмом Уилсоном, кодовое имя — Сокол, который оказался отличным человеком, готовым прийти на помощь в трудную минуту. Он был психологом, работал в Центре помощи ветеранам, и Стив находил это замечательным. Сэм предложил и ему заглянуть, но Стив не был уверен, что готов говорить с кем-то о своих проблемах. Он не хотел говорить о Джеймсе. Не хотел говорить о Баки.

Он почти нашел в себе силы отправиться за помощью к всезнающему Старку, попросить того помочь со своими технологиями, возможно, найти Джеймса и как-нибудь помочь ему — ради бога, это ведь был просто ребенок! Стив смог бы справиться с этим. Ему необязательно было поддерживать Связь — он мог даже не встречаться с мальчиком. Сделал бы все через Старка, и тогда Связь бы не зародилась, и у парнишки был бы шанс в будущем найти себе кого-нибудь достойного. Не соулмейта, конечно. Но, быть может, просто достойного человека, который полюбит его вне зависимости от отсутствия Связи.

Но все вдруг начало рушиться к чертовой матери, и Стив не был к этому готов. Внезапно из высококлассного агента ЩИТа и лидера «Мстителей» Капитан Америка превратился в преступника, за которым гонялось правительство страны, что Стив защищал потом и кровью. Директор Фьюри подвергся нападению, вследствие чего погиб, и Стиву пришлось гнаться за убийцей в одиночку. 

Это был день, когда он встретил Джеймса. 

Стив прежде не испытывал этого чувства — это таинство было доступно лишь счастливчикам, имеющим Имя. Даже если бы захотел, Стив не смог бы описать, каково оно было — каково ощущалось зарождение Связи. Это было странно и необычно, и это невозможно было забыть. Стив гнался за тенью — за убийцей Ника Фьюри, — и, когда ему удалось настичь незнакомца на крыше, выпустил щит, который убийца с легкостью перехватил. Это была словно замедленная съемка: вот Стив стоит, вот замахивается, вот отпускает, а незнакомец резко разворачивается и хватает щит металлической рукой. В этот момент Стив ощутил яркую вспышку прямо в груди, словно меж его ребер вспыхнуло пламя, опалило все его органы, и Имя на пальце под кольцом зажглось болью. Джеймсa. Он взглянул на Стива, и те секунды, что они смотрел друг другу в глаза, Стив запомнил на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Какая глупая ирония: в тот миг на руках Стива была чужая кровь — такая же липкая и теплая, какая была на руках его Баки тридцатого августа 1926 года, когда Баки повстречал Стива впервые.

Стив хотел сказать что-то, хоть что-нибудь, но язык онемел, и в следующую секунду он ощутил боль — Джеймс выпустил в него щит — и его отнесло почти на метр. Когда он поднял глаза, Джеймса уже не было рядом. 

После Встречи Стив долго думал, как такое могло быть. Имя появлялось, когда человек рождался. Джеймс же был его ровесником, может, даже постарше (конечно, если не брать в учет то, что Стиву почти сотня) — лет тридцать или около того. Как так могло получиться, что его Имя появилось на пальце Стива? Что значили те смерти? Был ли Джеймс человеком? После встречи с богами и инопланетянами Стив бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что нет. 

Он не успевал все это обдумывать: начались погони, драки, перестрелки. Стиву необходимо было докопаться до истины, понять, какого черта произошло и как все остановить. Наташа сказала, что Джеймса зовут Зимний Солдат, и он — машина для убийств и государственных переворотов. Стив даже усмехнулся на секунду: вот же умора — герою Капитану Америка в соулмейты достался преступник с мировым именем. Конечно, не то чтобы он мог выбирать. 

Почти сразу Стив поймал себя на мысли, что его отношение к Имени изменилось, хоть он сам этого и не желал. Теперь в нем не было такой противоречивой ярости, такой обиды и паники. Образ Баки по-прежнему жил в самом его сердце, он навечно отпечатался на обратной стороне век Стива — так часто он представлял его, закрыв глаза, — но теперь словно появился кто-то еще, и Стив не мог перестать думать о том, что будет, когда они с Джеймсом смогут нормально поговорить. Он не спешил признаваться себе, но он ждал. Он ждал их встречи, и это заставляло его чувствовать себя отвратительно. Разве этого заслужила память о Баки? Разве не клялся Стив ему в вечной верности — тогда, когда проснулся в одиночестве и холоде, все еще помня его лицо во время падения?

Они действовали в команде с Наташей и Сэмом. Все вокруг оказались предателями, и Стив понятия не имел, кому мог доверять. Все в его голове перемешалось, он постоянно думал о Джеймсе, пытался спасти страну от ГИДРЫ — снова — и это выбивало из него все силы. 

К схватке с Джеймсом Стив оказался не готов, несмотря на то что ощутил его присутствие раньше, чем металлическая рука выбила окно машины и вырвала из салона гидровского предателя. Стив просто почувствовал его, словно услышал стук его сердца — стук рядом с его собственным, — а затем началась кутерьма с взрывами, лязгом металла и выстрелами пистолетов. В результате выстрела Стив вылетел с моста и приземлился прямо в автобус, набитый людьми. 

Довольно скоро они с Джеймсом сцепились в бою один на один. Стив не хотел бить его, но выбора не было. Они словно танцевали друг вокруг друга; Джеймс действовал быстро и агрессивно, и порою Стив не успевал уловить момент, когда его кулак впечатывался в его лицо. Щит против Джеймса мало помогал, и Стив на миг решил, что может проиграть эту битву, и тогда мир вряд ли будет спасен. 

Тогда он решил действовать иначе. 

И позвал его. 

— Джеймс! — во время минутной заминки крикнул Стив. На минуту это остановило бой. Они стояли в метре друг от друга. Джеймс смотрел на него из-под каштановых волос, и глаза его были серыми и пустыми. — Тебя ведь зовут Джеймс, верно? — сказал Стив. Он сделал голос как можно более мягким. По подбородку уже текла теплая кровь из носа и губы. Руки у них обоих были в крови. — Послушай, нам нужно... Нужно это прекратить, потому что... 

Он не успел закончить: Джеймс сделал выпад и ударил его ногой в грудь. Стив отлетел на пару метров, и они продолжили бой. В какую-то секунду Стиву удалось перекинуть Джеймса через плечо и, когда он перекувырнулся, его маска слетела. 

Стив готов был поклясться всем богам, которых знал: это длилось бесконечно. Целую вечность он поднимался, целую вечность Джеймс вставал на ноги и оборачивался. Своего голоса Стив не услышал: 

— Баки? 

Баки смотрел на него раздраженно и холодно. Он был старше, сильнее и выше, чем в день, когда Стив видел его в последний раз, в день, когда он погиб в ущелье семьдесят лет назад, но это все еще было его лицо. Осознание, предположения, ужас вперемешку со счастьем еще не одолели Стива, и он мог насладиться секундами безмятежного наслаждения, пока вновь мог видеть его. Это была не фотокарточка и не рисунок. Это был Баки, его Баки.

Когда он разлепил сухие губы, Стив услышал лишь его голос, будто они были в вакууме, будто никаких звуков больше не существовало: 

— Какой еще к черту Баки? 

А затем он вынес руку и выстрелил в Стива, но пуля ушла в сторону, потому что подключился Сокол. Стив хотел было метнуться к Баки, лишь бы убедиться, что ему не чудится, но при второй попытке выстрела в него Баки прилетело от Наташи, и в тумане после взрыва он исчез. 

Стив все стоял на том же месте, глядя в никуда, будто еще мог выхватить его фигуру среди домов и машин, но вскоре их троих повязал УДАР, и Брок Рамлоу сковал Стиву руки наручниками за спиной. 

Он понимал все очень медленно, сидя в фургоне УДАРА: Баки был жив. Его Баки был жив, и Имя — Джеймс — принадлежало ему. Осознать это было очень тяжело. Стив не знал, что когда-нибудь будет действительно вознагражден этим. Неужели Вселенная правда смиловалась над ним? Неужели она вернула ему Баки обратно? Неужели подарила ему его имя на пальце? Все это было так тяжело переварить. Вмиг на него обрушилось то, о чем он молил лет с тринадцати. Вмиг мир, в котором он был один, растворился, и появился новый — тот, в котором у Стива был Баки, в котором Судьба давала ему шанс.

Он не совсем понял, как они высвободились из фургона. Помнил только сырое, холодное убежище, свою наспех сформированную команду и — желтый отек от руки его Баки на своем лице. С той минуты мир для него закрутился с невообразимой скоростью: Ник Фьюри оказался жив, ГИДРА процветала внутри ЩИТа, будто паразит, отравляя ее год за годом; проект «Озарение», Зимний Солдат, Пирс... Все это показалось Стиву сумасшедшим сном. Разве могло что-то подобное случиться в реальности? Разве могло что-то подобное случиться с ним? 

Стив понял совершенно внезапно: теперь у него появилась цель, новый смысл. Серые будни, бесконечная, бесцельная жизнь, будто пустой сон, — все это было в прошлом. Он не мог представить, не мог поверить, что правда оказался таким счастливым сукиным сыном, что правда вымолил это благословение. Он хотел жить как никогда раньше, как никогда с тех самых пор, как ЩИТ вытащил его из-подо льда. Он рвался в бой, рвался к Баки.

Потом все было как в книжке: карриеры, угроза уничтожения тысяч и тысяч людей и, конечно, битва с Баки — финальная, как Стив надеялся. Стив ни за что не стал бы опять драться с ним, но выбора не было: погибли бы люди, а Стив никогда не был готов такое допустить. В нем теплилась надежда, что, увидев его вновь, Баки вспомнит его — ведь разве мог он не вспомнить? Неужели мог? В конце концов Стив решил, что выживут либо они вдвоем, либо ни один из них. Это решение далось ему на удивление легко.

И вот, что Стив помнил лучше, чем бой, лучше, чем своего соулмейта, нависающего над ним с готовностью убить: он тонул в реке. Он шел ко дну, будто брошенный камень. Он помнил куски карриера, падающего вслед за ним, тусклый свет солнца, пробивающего сквозь толщу воду, и руку его Баки, тянущегося, чтобы вытащить его. 

Стив хотел верить, что, очнувшись, он наконец увидит его, наконец сможет обнять, сказать, как невыразимо счастлив, что Вселенная наконец дала ему шанс. Это был самый драгоценный подарок. Он стоил всего. Он стоил этой боли, стоил этих мук. Но, открыв глаза, Стив понял, что — нет, его соулмейта рядом не оказалось, и боль от осознания этого на секунду заглушила собою физическую. Рядом был лишь Сэм, палату заливал яркий свет весеннего солнца и где-то сбоку бубнила мелодия незнакомой песни. 

В ужасе Стив поднял руку и сдернул кольцо с пальца. И с облегчением нашел на пальце Имя — ДЖЕЙМС.

Лежа на подушках, невидяще смотря в потолок, Стив вдруг подумал о Болезни. С каким-то первородным страхом в груди он повернул голову вбок, к тумбе у койки, и взглянул на дату. Он не мог даже оценить, насколько велик был его страх, пока он не пригляделся к цифровым часам. Двадцать четыре часа после Встречи прошло. Стив внимательно прислушался к собственному телу — была ли боль? Тошнота, удушение? Все молчало. 

Он глупо улыбнулся и почему-то заплакал. Они с Баки были соулмейтами.

***

Позднее для Стива начались месяцы бесплодных поисков и ожиданий. Он искал Баки в каждом прохожем, видел его тень в каждом темному углу. Это было как наваждение. Он искал подсказки, знаки, следы, не спал сутками, роясь в переданных Наташей толстых папках, но все старания были тщетны. Баки исчез, будто его никогда и не было. Будто он и правда был просто призраком.

Тогда же он нашел предполагаемый ответ на свой старый вопрос об Имени: первый раз, когда Баки разморозили после того, как Стива вытащили из-подо льда, совпал с днем первого появления Имени — тридцатое августа 2011 года. Баки бодрствовал целый год впервые с 1965 (судя по документам), но затем его снова упрятали в темницу — и тогда Имя Стива почернело. Так продолжалось ровно до того момента, как они столкнулись лбами, и больше Имя не пропадало — больше Баки не принадлежал ГИДРЕ. Все это поселило в Стиве еще большую уверенность, что именно Баки был тем самым Джеймсом с самого начала.

Все это давало Стиву лишь больший стимул искать. И он искал, искал, как сумасшедший — и не находил ничего. 

Наташа видела его боль. Она пыталась помочь, ровно как и Сэм. Они были неизменными спутниками Стива, мечущегося по всей стране по несуществующим следам Баки. 

— Ты не найдешь его, если он сам не захочет быть найденным. И, видимо, он не хочет, — сказала ему как-то раз Наташа. Они были тогда на Аляске. Стив нормально не спал уже три месяца, и эти слова отозвались в его груди неожиданной мучительной болью. 

Он вдруг понял это: Баки сам ушел от него. Он спрятался от Стива, спрятался так, чтобы тот не нашел, и это чувство душило его каждую секунду. Может, Наташа и была права. Может, Стив заслужил это. Заслужил того, чтобы Баки сбежал от него, даже не перекинувшись парой слов. На секунду его охватил ужас: что, если сыворотка уберегала его от симптомов Болезни? Что, если на самом деле все это чудо было лишь очередным витком в злой шутке Вселенной? Он был обманут? Снова?

Время шло. ЩИТ ожил под предводительством Старка — вряд ли можно было пожелать директора лучше, ведь не существовало на свете человека, способного перекупить независимого Тони Старка — и Стив вынужден был вернуться к заданиям. У него была работа. Он не бросил искать, нет, его энтузиазм никуда не делся. Он по-прежнему хватался за любую наводку, по-прежнему останавливался посреди улицы, видя краем глаза мужчин с длинными каштановыми волосами. Он не собирался сдаваться. Даже если сыворотка и перебивала Болезнь... Это было неважно. Стив обязан был найти Баки, поговорить с ним, помочь ему. Его искали практически все страны мира, искала ЩИТ, искала ГИДРА — точнее, ее остатки. Как мог Стив просто оставаться в стороне? Даже если он и не был соулмейтом Баки? 

В 2015 году Стив отправился в Африку, чтобы перехватить одну из банд ГИДРЫ, терроризирующую весь мир с большим усердием после своего официального падения. Стив так думал: чушь все, что ГИДРА побеждена, что бы ни трепали СМИ. ГИДРА, напротив, активизировалась с озлобленной решительностью, и это никому не давало покоя. 

Необходимо было перехватить их раньше, чем они выкрадут опасное биооружие. Со Стивом были Наташа, Сэм и Ванда, их новая союзница, также бывшая пленница ГИДРЫ, и в целом эта миссия должна была стать лишь одной из многих. Стив не собирался надолго задерживаться. Сразу после Африки он должен был ехать в Восточную Европу, потому что Шэрон, внучка Пегги и по совместительству — агент ЩИТа и работник ЦРУ, передала ему важную информацию о том, что некто похожий на Зимнего Солдата был замечен в Румынии. 

Но бой внезапно затянулся: сукины дети оказались более подготовленными, чем «Мстители» ожидали. В конечном счете так получилось, что Стив остался один на один с пятью экипированными боевиками, а щит оказался вне зоны его досягаемости. Бой был неравным, во многом потому, что Стив не использовал ни огнестрельное, ни холодное оружие в битве, лишь щит и рукопашный бой, и потому с гидровцами ему пришлось повозиться. Драка длилась дольше, чем Стив планировал, и удача была не на его стороне: он пропустил уже четыре ножевых ранения. 

Стив оказался зажат в угол. Он истекал кровью, во рту появился металлический привкус, голова закружилась — он потерял много крови, даже для суперсолдата, — но путь к лаборатории продолжил защищать. Нужно было только дождаться подмогу — и дело в шляпе. Но чем дольше длился бой, тем больше Стив сомневался в том, что сумеет удержать оборону.

— Не переживай, Кэп, — ядовито сказал один из громил; его нарукавники трансформировались в мини-пулеметы, направленные на Стива. — Ты еще увидишься со своим дружком. Отправлю твою пустую башку Зимнему Солдату бандеролью. Вот же он обрадуется.

В этот момент Стив на секунду ощутил неприятный привкус поражения, нехорошее предчувствие и — приступ вины и сожаления за то, что так и не нашел Баки. Однако в следующее мгновение он вдруг почувствовал жар в груди, импульс, будто в нем забилось второе сердце, и внезапно сзади на гидровца налетела какая-то тяжелая фигура. Человек был в полной экипировке, похожей на ту, что носили гидровцы, но был он явно не на их стороне. 

Еще до того, как в свете ламп блеснула металлическая рука, Стив понял, что это Баки. Он попытался встать, чтобы помочь, но не успел ничего сделать: Баки сделал выпад и, схватив гидровца, как живой щит, снял двух силовиков из простенькой «Беретты». Мини-пулеметы гидровца выплюнули беспорядочный огонь, задев насмерть еще двоих, прежде чем Баки свернул гидровцу шею. Это было единое слаженное движение, будто смертоносный танец: раз — и все. Хруст экипировки и костей боевика прогремел взрывом. Баки выпустил его мертвое тело, и оно рухнуло на пол. 

Стив ощутил, как в глазах темнеет. Вот дерьмо, подумалось ему. Какого черта? Он наконец-то видел перед собою Баки, спустя год бесплодных поисков, мотаний по всему миру, и именно эту минуту его проклятый организм выбрал, чтобы вырубиться от потери крови.

Он потянулся к Баки рукою, но тело его вдруг будто лишилось всех костей, и Стив рухнул на пол. Баки обернулся к нему, и Стив увидел его яркие серые глаза — единственное, что было видно за маской на лице. 

— Баки, — позвал он, но не успел закончить — потерял сознание. 

***

Он очнулся в медотсеке джета Старка. Банда ГИДРЫ была уничтожена, биооружие передали ЩИТу на хранение. Но Баки исчез, снова, словно его там и не было, и Стив не знал, как ему на это реагировать. Не знал, должен ли он продолжать свои поиски дальше. Может, Баки это просто было не нужно. Может, все это было просто бесполезно. Он подумал о словах Наташи — о том, что Зимнего Солдата невозможно найти, если он сам не захочет этого. 

Стиву не нужен был отпуск — травмы были вполне сносными, ничего такого, чего не случалось бы через раз. Он восстановился спустя три дня и готов был к новым миссиям, так что Старк милосердно завалил его работой. Стив бежал от мыслей как мог — и оттого мотался по странам туда-сюда. И именно тогда он начал замечать некоторые изменения в миссиях, точнее — в боях. Получалось так, что он всегда чувствовал поддержку. Некто постоянно помогал ему, расчищал ему путь, подсказывал выход — и Стив прекрасно знал, что это Баки. Он чувствовал, хоть зачастую и не видел его. Первое время он изо всех сил пытался как-либо пересечься с ним, просто поговорить, но в конечном счете понял, что Баки этого не хочет. Понять, что к чему, было тяжело: если Баки не хотел ничего о Стиве знать, зачем же тогда колесил с ним по всему миру, шел нога в ногу, выслеживал все его миссии? Стив понятия не имел. 

Каждую свободную минуту он проверял Имя под кольцом. Это было его ритуалом. Отчасти он просто ужасно переживал за жизнь Баки, отчасти ему просто нравилось читать именно это имя на своем пальце. Он знал, что, случись что-нибудь с Баки, он почувствует это мгновенно, но осознание того, что с ним все в порядке, дарило ему покой и утешение. 

В 2016 году Стив отправился в Ливию, по заданию ЩИТа, и там попал в плен. Ему необходимо было уничтожить банду террористов, готовящую налет на Вашингтон, Нью-Йорк и Лос-Анджелес, но план оказался не до конца просчитанным, и Стив каким-то образом умудрился забрести прямо в ловушку, где и надышался парализующим газом. Разумеется, его не собирались убивать, но вот в качестве пленника с удовольствием сохранили. Они отобрали его щит, шлем и черную униформу, разработанную Старком, и Стив очнулся в сырой, холодной камере, одетый в какое-то тряпье, и голова все еще кружилась и раскалывалась. Его тошнило, но это чувство прошло довольно быстро. Минут через сорок он был в полном здравии и пытался придумать стратегию побега. Он понятия не имел, где он находился, сколько людей его охраняет и знает ли ЩИТ, куда его забрали террористы. 

Стив мог себе представить реакцию Наташи и Сэма на новость о его поимке. Те, наверное, проклинали его последними словами, потому что вот уже полгода Стив предпочитал работать один. Он не задумывался по этому поводу, но какой-то частью себя надеялся, что, быть может, если рядом не будет Черной Вдовы и Сокола, Баки наконец-то покажется из тени. Наконец-то они смогут поговорить. Наконец-то Стив увидит лицо Баки не на фотокарточке, а в живую. Но ничего не происходило, и Стив уже не знал, в чем проблема, есть ли эта проблема вообще. И, разумеется, он понимал, что был виноват. Он был виноват перед Баки с тех пор, как родился. И потом, когда бежал ему на помощь — и не поймал в самый ответственный момент. Он был виноват перед Баки всегда, и это чувство глодало его с того самого дня, как он увидел Имя на его пальце. И, вероятно, обида Баки могла быть сильнее Связи. Если Болезнь и правда не маскировалась за могуществом сыворотки, если Стив правда был соулмейтом Баки... Все это было запутано и сложно, и Стив ломал себе голову над этим вот уже два года. 

В конечном счете он решил дождаться переговоров. Это ведь были террористы: если они его не убили, понятное дело, что он был им для чего-то нужен. Стив позволил себе задаться вопросом, был ли где-то неподалеку Баки. Если ничего не изменилось и он по-прежнему шел следом, значит, его либо схватили, либо он мог помочь Стиву сбежать.   
  
Часа через два дверь камеры наконец-то распахнулась, и внутрь зашла толпа террористов. Стив усмехнулся: здесь было человек пятнадцать. Да уж, Капитан Америка был опасен даже без экипировки, связанный и с кляпом во рту. 

И тогда Стив внезапно вновь ощутил знакомый жар за ребрами. Слабый, нежный стук сердца своего соулмейта — непередаваемое ощущение присутствия и надежды, то, чего он был лишен годами. Он никогда не перепутал бы это чувство ни с чем другим. Он понял: Баки здесь, среди террористов. Стив всеми силами старался себя не выдать, но взгляд его беспорядочно забегал по чужим лицам, все равно спрятанным за банданами и масками. Но несмотря на это, ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы узнать глаза Баки. Сквозь годы и годы они остались теми же. Баки стоял поодаль, с закрытым лицом, держал винтовку в руках, облаченных в перчатки, и смотрел прямо на Стива. 

Главарь организации, известный миру и ЩИТу как Кровавый Скорпион, распинался о том, что Капитан Америка будет чрезвычайно ценным заложником и его голову он с большим удовольствием преподнесет американскому президенту на золотом блюдечке. Когда «переговоры» подошли к концу, у клетки оставили двух конвойных, одним из которых оказался Баки. Они остались втроем — Стив, Баки и один из террористов, и Стиву оставалось лишь ждать, что придумает Баки, который лениво перебрасывался со вторым конвойным на непонятном Стиву языке. Спустя минут десять парень слева от Баки повернулся к нему, достал из-за уха сигарету, махнул рукой и вышел куда-то наверх. Баки кивнул ему, и они остались одни. 

Когда Баки наконец обернулся к нему, сердце Стива чуть не остановилось. Маску Баки не стянул, но Стиву это и не нужно было. 

— Функциональность? — коротко спросил Баки. Стив прислушался к себе — вроде бы он уже окончательно восстановился — и отозвался: 

— Все в порядке. 

Баки не изменился в лице и повторил тем же тоном: 

— Функциональность? 

Стив облизал губы. Он знал, конечно, что с ним говорил по большей части не Баки. Это был Зимний Солдат. Он читал документы, отчеты, видел Дело №17. Баки научился жить по-другому — его научили. Он уже не был сержантом сто седьмого, не был лучшим другом Стива и самым родным ему человеком. И тем не менее, Стив руку на отсечение мог дать — Баки все еще мог вернуться. Мог начать новую, прекрасную жизнь, они оба со Стивом могли. Стив готов был с этим связаться, ведь Баки, Зимний Солдат — кто бы это ни был, он был соулмейтом Стива. И Стив скорее отравился бы прямиком в Ад, чем отказался от него. Так что он послушно отозвался: 

— Процентов девяносто, я думаю. 

Баки кивнул. 

— Готовься ближе к вечеру. Я подам сигнал и передам тебе пушку. Без меня никуда не уходи, ты здесь потеряешься. Я тебя перехвачу и будем сматывать удочки. 

Стив внимательно выслушал и кивнул. Баки не рассказал ему никакого плана, но Стив готов был полностью довериться ему, как доверял всегда. 

Им удалось сбежать без особых проблем — у Баки был джет и сообщники, так что у Красного Скорпиона не оставалось ни шанса. Стоило им подняться в небо, как Стив скинул координаты базы Старку, в надежде, что ЩИТ успеет направить туда оперативную группу. И, стоило им наконец остаться с Баки наедине — впервые за столько времени, впервые за бесконечные годы порознь, — Баки открыл люк джета и выпрыгнул с парашютом, ничего даже толком не сказав, а Стив оставался тупо смотреть ему вслед, не веря, что это правда происходило с ним — не веря, что его соулмейт так сильно не желал его видеть. 

***

Позднее Стив стал все больше думать о том, что не являлся соулмейтом Баки, а Болезнь не проявлялась из-за сыворотки, которая блокировала симптомы. Он не совсем понимал, как это могло случиться, ведь Болезнь не была во власти людей — даже таких гениальных, как Эрскин (Стив это точно знал: один его знакомый, Уэйд Уилсон (он называл себя Дэдпул), тоже был болен. Он бился в агонии вот уже два года, и единственное, что не давало ему умереть по сей день — это непостижимая уму регенерация, спасающая его от гибели, но не от боли, и Стив порою холодел всем своим существом, встречаясь в Башне с Дэдпулом, иногда работающим в паре с Человеком-Пауком, который являлся преемником Старка и практически на сто процентов не был соулмейтом Дэдпула), но боль, непонимание и вина будто заставляли его поверить — и он просто сделал это. 

После миссии в Ливии его направили в отпуск, от которого Стив отбивался, как только мог. Он не мог позволить себе сидеть сложа руки, ведь тогда мысли окончательно добили бы его, однако Старк и Хилл были непреклонны. 

— Да всем нужен отдых, Кэп! — уверял его вымотанный Старк, крутясь без сна и отдыха в своей лаборатории, куда Стив пришел раздраженный и возмущенный. — Вот смотри: Бартону нужен отпуск, Беннеру, да даже мне иногда, хотя в это сложно поверить.

— А мне — не нужен, — не унимался Стив, начиная злиться. — Я не собираюсь сидеть без дела на скамейке запасных, пока всякая ебанная мразь вроде...

Но не успел он закончить, как Старк прервал:

— Вы слышали? Все слышали? ДЖАРВИС, ты записал этот исторический момент? Наш капитан сказал свой первый мат! Боже, так трогательно, чувствую себя гордым отцом.

Стив закатил глаза. В последнее время общаться с Тони ему стало полегче, особенно когда призрак Говарда прекратил маячить перед глазами. Однако Тони все еще был его абсолютной копией, и, стоило ему начать вот так паясничать, как Стив воочию мог разглядеть язвящего Говарда, заигрывающего с Пегги, и это порождало в нем темную, ледяную пустоту, как и каждое воспоминание о Баки. 

— Я могу отказаться? — устало уточнил Стив, хотя и знал ответ. Старк выразительно взглянул на него исподлобья. — Отлично. Прекрасно. Но если я подохну от безделья — это будет ваша вина. 

Он собирался развернуться, чтобы уйти, как вдруг Тони сказал, неожиданно совершенно серьезно: 

— Дай ему время, Кэп. — Стив замер, вмиг напрягшись всем телом. Он не хотел об этом говорить, но Старк все-таки продолжил: — Ему дерьмово. Пусть очухается, и увидишь — сам заявится. 

Стив смотрел перед собой. Он уже думал об этом. Думал просто опустить руки и позволить этому случиться. Перестать гоняться за каждым громким звуком, как неугомонный пес. Если Баки не хотел быть найденным — его не отыщешь ни под землей, ни над. И все же боль от осознания собственной беспомощности выжимала из него все соки, и Стиву хотелось делать что угодно, хоть котят с деревьев снимать, лишь бы отвлечься, лишь бы не чувствовать этого. Он никогда не задумывался о том, насколько было больно Баки. Не мог даже вообразить себе. Но теперь, находясь так далеко от него, теперь, когда он ничего не мог поделать... Это его душило. И поэтому он сказал: 

— Что, если нет? — и видит Бог, Стив угробил все свои суперсолдатские силы, чтобы суметь наконец произнести это вслух. Этот вопрос не давал ему спать долгими бесплодными ночами: что, если Баки не вернется к нему, потому что ему это было не нужно? Потому что он этого не хотел? Потому что семьдесят лет оказались непреодолимой преградой? Потому что ДЖЕЙМС нуждался в Стиве меньше, чем кто-либо на всем белом свете? 

Но Старк лишь беззаботно пожал плечами: 

— Тогда погано быть тобой. 

Стив обернулся через плечо. Старк стоял у голограммы, задумчиво пялясь на новые расчеты, и уже и думать о Стиве забыл. Стив усмехнулся и кивнул. 

— Это точно. 

***

Отпуск был наполнен бесцельными пустыми днями, которые Стив старательно заполнял спортом и рисованием. Он активно, хоть и без особого энтузиазма, узнавал Интернет, социальные сети, в частности — YouTube и Instagram, и еще несколько занимательных исторических сайтов. Он подписался на парочку кулинарных каналов и убивал время готовкой, к которой раньше относился довольно прохладно, потому что ничего толком не умел (Баки был спецом — его научила мама, чтобы ему было легче, когда он закончит школу и переедет, а у Стива ничего выучить так и не получилось), и хоть поначалу получалось у Стива не особо хорошо, со временем ему удалось освоить около двух десятков рецептов. В основном его дегустаторами были Сэм и Наташа, и вечера, проведенные вместе с ними, казались менее серыми и холодными, чем остальные. Но, конечно же, большую часть времени Стив просто ждал, подолгу смотрел в окно, не на что-то конкретное, а просто — вдаль, задевая взглядом все, что доступно взору его, и каждые минут двадцать или тридцать проверял Имя, превращая этот ритуал в привычку. 

Так тянулись недели.

В ноябре 2017 года Стив проснулся посреди ночи от шума в ушах. Он открыл глаза, тяжело вздохнул и вдруг понял, что так звучит сердце — сердце Баки, которое он не слышал уже несколько месяцев — с тех пор, как покинул Ливию. 

Он резко сел, вглядываясь в черноту ночи, и за окном шумел дождь. Штора оказалась отодвинута. Стив нервно облизал губы и потянулся к ночнику, умостившемуся на тумбе слева; слабый свет озарил комнату, и в кресле в углу Стив увидел Баки. 

Баки сидел, весь мокрый от ливня за окном, в гражданской одежде и бездумно смотрел в окно. Стив сглотнул слюну, не веря собственным глазам, и руки его слабо затряслись. 

— Баки? — позвал он. 

Баки не повернул головы. Стив медленно стек с кровати, словно боясь его спугнуть. Пол был ледяным. За окном мелькнула молния. 

— Откуда ты узнал имя? — вдруг спросил он. Его голос был тих, но отчего-то насторожен. Стив замер. 

— Что? 

— Имя, — повторил Баки — и наконец окинул Стива тяжелым, потерянным взглядом, от которого все в груди сжалось в холодный комок. — Ты назвал меня Джеймсом. Тогда, на мосту. Ты еще не видел моего лица. Как ты узнал? 

Стив облизал губы, снова. В тот момент он должен был сказать, наверное. Черт подери, сколько бы всего он предотвратил, лишь сняв чертово кольцо с левой руки. Все пошло бы по абсолютно другому сценарию, но тогда Стив этого не подозревал. Это был 2017 год, ноябрь, самое его начало, и погода за окном рыдала навзрыд, как рыдал Стив, когда проснулся в одиночестве нового столетия; как рыдал каждое утро, продолжая здесь просыпаться. 

Он должен был сказать. Но как он мог взвалить это на Баки? Как он мог? Если его имени не было на пальце Баки? Если Баки слишком сильно ненавидел Стива за всю ту боль и кровь? Стив никогда не простил бы себе этого. 

Так что он просто сказал: 

— Я прочел документы. Прости. 

Баки смотрел долго, будто не видел его, а затем вдруг кивнул. 

— Могу я принять душ? 

Стив, не веря своему счастью, тут же отозвался: 

— Разумеется. Все, что захочешь, Бак.

Баки поднялся с кресла. Его длинные волосы были влажными и капали дождевой водой на пол. 

— И не зови меня так. Собачья кличка, — без какой-либо эмоции обозначил он. Стив только проводил его взглядом. 

Так началась новая жизнь: жизнь, в которой был Джеймс. Он ненавидел кличку Баки, а Стиву сложно было отучиться от нее. Он очень медленно осознавал, что Джеймс и Баки — это разные люди, разные в самых глупых вещах. В том, что едят, с какой стороны дивана сидят за просмотром телевизора, пьют кофе с ложкой в чашке или без, пьют ли кофе вообще. Джеймс почти сразу связался со ЩИТом, и те, после длительного, изматывающего допроса, на который Стиву путь был закрыт, охотно взяли его в боевую группу. 

Джеймс получил кодовое имя Белый Волк и практически молниеносно приступил к работе. Стив, полностью выбитый из колеи таким скорым развитием событий, не единожды просился у Старка и Хилл в напарники Белому Волку, но те из раза в раз давали четкий отказ. 

— Не нужно тебе это, — уверяла его Хилл, снова и снова. — К тому же он сам против. 

На самом деле, Стив понятия не имел, что ему делать. Джеймс не особо шел с ним на контакт. Он оставался сдержанным и холодным, жил отдельно, в выделенной квартире неподалеку от Башни, и в целом они виделись достаточно редко, а Стиву так его не хватало, так чертовски сильно не хватало. Он искал встреч, но Джеймс не хотел этого; он пытался наладить контакт, но Джеймс становился лишь неразговорчивее и холоднее, и Стив представить не мог, как все исправить. Тоска съедала его всего. Боль стала ему доброй подругой. 

Спустя два месяца после внезапного присоединения бывшего Зимнего Солдата к ЩИТу, Стива наконец поставили в напарники Белому Волку. Всего на одну-единственную миссию, конечно, но это уже было хоть что-то. С тех пор, как они виделись впервые, Джеймс остриг свои длинные волосы. Теперь его прическа была ближе к той, которую носил Баки, разве что посовременнее. Стиву понравилась смена имиджа — Джеймс будто помолодел, правда, от Баки в нем совершенно ничего не осталось, и Стив не знал, хорошо это или плохо. И, стоило им наконец встретиться снова, как вся усталость, боль и непередаваемое давление одиночества вмиг отступили, словно их никогда и не было, и снова — этот стук, прямо за ребрами, будто второе сердце. 

Они ожидаемо легко сработались. Двигались в унисон, и в их битвах была абсолютная гармония. Драться бок о бок с Джеймсом было непередаваемо приятно, жгуче и горячо, будто что-то внутри Стива окатили бензином и подожгли, и он впервые, пожалуй, за всю свою жизнь ощутил жар невыразимого желания, такого сильного, что невозможно было усидеть в джете на обратном пути. Стив был рад, что костюм все достаточно хорошо скрывает, но, даже несмотря на это, взгляд, голодный, полный мольбы, его все равно бы выдал. Однако Джеймс не подавал виду: спокойно сидел в кресле джета и передавал отчет в штаб. Он на Стива даже не взглянул ни разу, и, не будь между ними чертовой Связи, Стив бы руку мог дать на отсечение — Джеймсу до него дела нет. Однако нечто в его груди ответно пылало, и Стив не мог дождаться того, во что все это выльется. 

— Можем зайти ко мне, — наконец сказал Стив, когда они уже подлетали к Башне.

— Зачем? — как-то чересчур резко спросил Джеймс. Стив попытался выдавить улыбку, несмотря на вспышку боли во всем теле — когда отвергает соулмейт, это ощущается болезненно-неправильно, словно удар ножом в ребра. Но Стив привык, привык к боли, к одиночеству, так что спокойно ответил: 

— Ну, мы могли бы выпить пива? — предложил Стив, горько улыбаясь. Несмотря на то, что жар не отступал, боль все равно смешалась вместе с ним, и оттого горечь в его улыбке скрыть было невозможно. — Или посмотреть что-нибудь. К тому же я собирался приготовить пасту. 

Джеймс посмотрел на него — впервые с тех пор, как они зашли в джет — и взгляд его был нечитаем. Что-то крылось в нем, что-то, чего Стив не мог разгадать. Джеймс молчал около минуты, и Стив уже хотел было сдаться — это ведь было просто глупо, да? Если Джеймс был обещан не ему, к чему все это было? Стив до сих пор помнил, как убирал кровавую лужу, полную ромашки, с пола, в ту ночь, когда к нему пришел Баки и начал целовать, а Стив поцеловал в ответ — потому что так этого хотел, так хотел всю свою чертову жизнь. Стив плакал, горестно и незаметно, и убирал кровь, бессильный против проклятой Болезни, бессильный помочь Баки, — а потом лежал без сна, долго смотря стеклянными глазами на фигуру Баки, свернувшегося на диване. 

Стив не хотел этого снова. 

Однако Джеймс вдруг кивнул. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он, и больше они не проронили ни слова.

В Башне они переоделись, приняли душ — раздельно — и вскоре уже ехали на мотоцикле по Нью-Йорку. Стоило им зайти в квартиру, как Джеймс схватил Стива и впечатал в стену, и они больше совсем уже не беседовали, и именно тогда Стив наконец поцеловал Баки — Джеймса — впервые с той самой ужасной ночи в 1937 году. Джеймс схватил его под бедра и приподнял, и Стив, уловив его намек, устроил ноги у него на талии. Металлическая рука ощущалась холодно, сюрреалистично, а вместе с тем — так правильно, что Стиву почему-то захотелось плакать, хотя случай был неподходящий. Он схватился за Джеймса, как утопающий, и они едва добрались до гостиной. Диван был не самым удобным местом для секса двух суперсолдат, но Стив в тот момент об этом не думал. И, когда Джеймс наконец взял его — Стиву почудилось, что он умер и что его тело ему больше не принадлежит. Он, кажется, плакал, пока Джеймс двигался в нем, и то удовольствие от единения с соулмейтом — с человеком, которого он любил всю жизнь — словно выжгло все в нем без остатка. 

Потом, лежа уже на полу, на который они упали, чуть было не сломав кофейный столик, Стив думал о том, как все случилось бы, если бы они были связаны с самого начала. Если бы тогда, в 1926, тридцатого августа, Имя ДЖЕЙМС на его пальце зажглось бы в ответ, и мучительных, ужасающих дней, что они провели в бесконечной агонии, никогда бы не было. 

Спустя минут пять Джеймс поднялся, взял боксеры и джинсы, и голос его был лишен хоть каких-либо эмоций, когда он сказал: 

— Я не он. И никогда им не стану. 

Он натянул белую футболку. Стив молча смотрел ему в спину. Семя Джеймса еще вытекало из него, приятным теплом ползло по ягодицам. Затем Джеймс ушел, так больше ни слова и не сказав. 

Потом они не виделись неделю. Стив чувствовал себя опустошенным и бесполезным, все в его теле ныло и болело, но ни адреса Джеймса, ни его номера в ЩИТе ему не давали («Белый Волк распорядился, чтобы мы тебе ничего не говорили, прости», — отвечала Хилл), а сам Джеймс никак на контакт не шел.

Но в субботу вечером в двери Стива постучались, и на пороге оказался Джеймс. Он принес пачку пива и раков — чтобы сварить. Стив, сгорая от счастья, охотно пустил его в квартиру, и весь вечер они смотрели «МастерШеф» и пили пиво. 

И, конечно, они переспали снова. И минут через десять — еще раз. И когда Джеймс был в нем, Стив мог представить, что все хорошо, впервые за столько лет, и они так счастливы вместе. Когда они занимались сексом, Джеймс смотрел на него иначе — так, как не смотрел в повседневной жизни.

Это стало их ритуалом.

Они стабильно встречались раз или два в неделю. Джеймс все так же выглядел отстраненным и сдержанным, но держался уже не так холодно, как прежде, и Стив надеялся, что его лед наконец начал таять. 

Так прошел месяц — и Стив чувствовал себя то замечательно, обнимая Джеймса ногами за талию, пока тот сам неистово двигался внутри, пока луна освещала их, словно обещала лучшую, прекрасную жизнь; то пусто и горько, закрывая за Джеймсом дверь. Всякий раз Джеймс уходил. А Стив не знал, как попросить его остаться.

— Прости меня, — сказал Стив зачем-то спустя месяц или полтора, пока они все еще лежали в смятой кровати, и жар все еще не сошел с их тел, и тишина окутывала их, как своих детей. Джеймс ничего не ответил. — Я... Я даже не могу представить, как я виноват перед тобой. Всю свою жизнь... Я понимаю, если ты ненавидишь меня. Потому что я тебя не спас. И все это было из-за меня. 

Слова дались ему на удивление легко, словно все так и должно быть. Темнота вокруг, словно деготь. Он видел это вновь, ясно, как если бы прошла всего минута, а не целая вечность: Баки падал. Падал и улыбался, будто это был лучший момент в его жизни, и это навсегда останется в сердце Стива самым глубоким и неизгладимым шрамом. 

А Джеймс почему-то усмехнулся. Он лежал слева, свесив металлическую руку с кровати. Стив зажмурился. 

— Если ты думаешь, — сказал Джеймс тихо, — что ты обрек своего Баки на муки, когда он упал, ты ошибаешься. Потому что он страдал уже очень-очень давно. 

Стив повернул голову вбок, так, чтобы Джеймс не увидел гримасы отчаяния и мук на его лице. Палец с Именем почему-то зажгло, и Стив ощутил боль во всем теле, но она словно принадлежала не ему. 

— Я помню, — проронил Джеймс совершенно другим голосом, — девушку в красном. И ромашки. И... — он почему-то замолчал. Стив хотел повернуться к нему, обнять, молить о прощении, но тело не слушалось — лишь лежало недвижимо. — Меня пытали. Они проверяли на мне кучу разных препаратов, смотрели, как это будет работать с сывороткой. Помню как они бросили меня в лесу посреди зимы, в самой тайге, мороз был где-то ниже сорока или около того. Они не дали мне ни оружия, ни провизии, ни одежды. Это было испытание. Тогда у меня еще не было протеза. Они сказали, что я должен выжить, найти дорогу обратно, иначе я им не подхожу. Я шел по сугробам метра полтора в глубину дней двадцать. Спал на деревьях, чтобы не съели волки. Пил снег и питался шишками. Костер получилось развести день на третий, когда метель улеглась. Не будь во мне сыворотки, я бы умер часа через два. И эти мучения... Блять, это дерьмо... И когда они присоединяли мне протез без какого-либо наркоза, и когда... Ну, ты читал документы. И, знаешь... Вся эта боль — от экспериментов, от пыток, от всего этого, она никогда не сравнится с той, что была от Болезни. С той, когда Баки увидел тебя с девушкой в красном. По сравнению с этим все, что делала ГИДРА, — благословение свыше. — Он затих, стеклянными глазами смотря в потолок. А потом добавил: — Не думай, что не спас его. Это не твоя вина. Его уже давно было не спасти. 

Стив плакал, сжав Джеймса так, что почти слышал, как трещат его ребра, и неожиданно Джеймс не оттолкнул его. Его живая рука легла Стиву между лопаток, и он прижал Стива ближе, и Стив рыдал ему в шею, и будто чувствовал, что Джеймс плакал тоже. 

Стив хотел прекратить все это. Он думал о том, чтобы уехать куда-нибудь, сбежать, как всегда сбегал. Единственная драка, от которой он так хотел унести ноги. Может, это все была ошибка. Может, Связи между ними не суждено было зародиться, может... 

И тогда он почему-то вспомнил проповедь отца Людовига. Его не было в живых уже около восьмидесяти лет. И, лежа без сна в своей пустой квартире, лаская подушечками пальцев Имя, Стив вспомнил его декабрьскую проповедь, когда он говорил о людях без Имени, и Стив сидел на скамье рядом с матерью, бездумно крутя кольцо на левом безымянном пальце — пустом, как пуста была вся его жизнь, пока в ней не было Баки.

— Я верю, — сказал отец Людовиг, — что Господь милостив к нам, детям Его. Что всякие решения Его есть милосердие. Он не посылает нам страданий, которые мы не можем вынести, не посылает нам непреодолимых испытаний. И еще я верю, что каждые муки наши зачтутся нам однажды и что мы можем заслужить его милость, можем вымолить у него благословение, и тогда он одарит нас. И ежели он дает второй шанс, самым глупым решением будет отказаться от него. Я верю, что мы можем выкупить благословение его своей кровью, смыть ею все грехи, за которые он нас наказал, и тогда познать счастье — может, не сейчас, может, не в этой жизни, но я верю, что это великое чувство достойно веков ожидания и литров крови, — и отец Людовиг открыл свою кровавую библию, и голос его полился, будто ручеек, а Стив сидел на своем месте, теребя кольцо, и все мысли его были не о Боге, а о Баки, и думал он о том, сможет ли когда-нибудь выкупить у Бога то самое благословение, о котором просит Болезнь, ибо любовь ему покупать было без надобности — он и без того был полон ею всю свою жизнь. 

***

Через неделю Стив узнал о том, что Джеймс пожелал перевестись в штаб в Восточной Европе и попросил не оставлять Стиву никаких контактов. Боль от этой новости трудно было переоценить. Несмотря на то, что Стив сам думал об этом, несмотря на все его несмелые планы, он захотел найти Джеймса сию же минуту и умолять его остаться. Именно в тот момент — почему-то лишь тогда — он подумал о том, что Связь зародилась меж ними очень давно, и только сейчас Стив в полной мере ощутил ее. 

Он помчался к Старку практически сразу. Старк — вечно занятой, вечно в делах; через полгода у него должен был родиться первенец (его соулмейт Пеппер была в положении, ожидался мальчик), а оттого Старк был еще более рассеянным и озадаченным, чем обычно. Стив бежал к нему со всех ног, испытывая и ужас, и надежду одновременно. Он должен был остановить Джеймса, должен был, потому что, черт подери, неважно было, было ли на его безымянном пальце СТИВЕН, имело ли это все хоть какой-либо смысл — потому что Стив не готов был потерять его снова. Столько лет он провел в муках, столько лет он жил будто в пустоте, а теперь, когда они наконец начали хоть как-то общаться... Стив готов был никогда не упоминать имя Баки, никогда не заикаться о прошлом, лишь бы Джеймс, его соулмейт, соулмейтом которого сам Стив и не был, остался рядом так долго, как позволит Сыворотка, как позволит Болезнь, потому что без него ничего бы уже не имело смысла, не теперь!

А Старк уперся. Стоял непробиваемой скалой, как никогда до этого. 

— Послушай, Стив, это не в моей власти! — сказал он, и Стив вспомнить не мог, когда они в последний раз говорили так серьезно, чтобы Старк звал его по имени. — Я не могу сказать тебе!

— Нет, можешь! — не сдавался Стив, хоть все в нем и горело от отчаяния и страха. — Можешь, черт подери! 

Но — Старк не мог. Кое-что у него было не занимать — принципиальности. Он дал слово и держал его. Он не мог сказать, потому что Джеймс не хотел этого. 

Стив вернулся домой темной ночью и был будто бы не в себе. Он не помнил, как поднялся по лестнице, как открыл дверь ключом. Все вдруг вновь стало таким бессмысленным и пустым... А потом он увидел силуэт. Джеймс стоял у окна. Шторка была приоткрыта.

— Я перевожусь, — сказал Джеймс отсутствующим голосом. Было в его тоне что-то непередаваемо трагичное, чего Стив никак не мог разобрать. Он не мог поверить своему везению — Джеймс был тут, пришел проститься, а значит, у Стива еще был шанс, значит отец Людовиг был прав, значит... — Все было напрасно, — проронил Джеймс. — Ничего не изменилось. 

— Что? — шепнул Стив. 

— Все было напрасно, — повторил Джеймс. Он усмехнулся — и горечь в его усмешке пустила по спине Стива волну ледяных мурашек. — Я думал, все прошло. Я... Я помню, что, когда мне оторвало руку вместе с тем проклятым пальцем, я чувствовал только пустоту. Я не осознавал этого. Только пустота и одиночество. Каждый раз. Гидра ликовала, ведь Болезни больше не было. Они думали, это потому что там, в ущелье, я умер. То есть, Баки Барнс. Он умер — буквально на несколько минут, прежде чем его оживили, чтобы сделать меня. Но этого хватило, и я оказался без Имени. Я был непобедим. До определенного момента. Это было тридцатое августа 2011 года. Дурацкая ирония, какое-то проклятое число. Меня достали из криокамеры для миссии — и почти сразу появилось Имя. На правой руке. Блядский боже, как же это взорвало всю Гидру. На уши поставили нахрен всех. Даже Пирс, у которого я тогда был в собственности, чуть с приступом не слег. Все сразу поняли, что это ты. Ты тогда как раз нашелся. — Он замолчал ненадолго. Стив стоял ни жив ни мертв и не мог произнести ни слова. — А потом, когда я тебя там увидел, ну, на миссии. Я сразу понял. Это было как в первый раз. Словно я заново родился. Словно... Я вытащил тебя из реки. Я выслеживал тебя, как сумасшедший. А потом подумал, что это глупо. Ты никогда мне не принадлежал. Ни мне, ни Баки. И я сбежал, как трусливый пес, как и сейчас сбегаю, и я буду последним лжецом, если скажу, что надежда на то, что я тоже был твоим соулмейтом, потому что ты знал мое имя еще до того, как я снял маску, была единственным стимулом, чтобы не пустить себе пулю в лоб. По-дурацки, конечно. Твоим соулмейтом был не я. Не Баки. — Джеймс сжал кулаки. Он опустил голову, пряча выражение отчаяния на лице, но Стив и так почувствовал его. — Я все только испортил. Не нужно было возвращаться. Но я подумал, что... И я позволил всему этому зайти сюда. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты делал все это из жалости, из вины, потому что ты, блять, ни в чем не виноват. Блять, ничего ужаснее я придумать не могу. Может, поэтому я был тебя недостоин. Я думал, что могу заслужить тебя, но это все чушь. Теперь я вижу. Уэйд правду сказал. Нельзя заслужить того, что тебе никогда не принадлежало и не будет.

Их окутала тишина. У Стива сердце практически не билось, когда он разлепил губы и наконец сказал: 

— У меня никогда не было Имени, — и слова его словно разбились об эту тишину. Джеймс нахмурился и обернулся. 

— Что? 

— Имени, — повторил Стив, — у меня никогда его не было. Я родился без него. — Голос его сел, когда он сказал: — Помню, как молил всех известных мне богов, чтобы оно появилось. Мне было десять, и я так молил, чтобы у меня появилось твое имя. Чтобы... Но ничего не было. Ничего, черт возьми. 

— Но я думал, что та женщина — Пегги — она ведь...

— Нет, Пегги никогда не была моим соулмейтом. Эти отношения были особенными, но чувства к ней никогда не были теми же, что чувства к тебе. Никогда не были, и я так молил... А потом я проснулся здесь и появилось Имя. Джеймс. Господи, как я проклинал все на свете, потому что какого блять черта? Я не хотел этой связи. Я не хотел связи ни с каким другим Джеймсом, знаешь? И... — Стив сжал трясущиеся губы. Джеймс смотрел на него своими блестящими глазами. — И я помню, как отец Людовиг говорил, что мы можем заслужить это, что бог нас одарит, если мы заслужим, и я так надеялся, потом, когда увидел тебя, я так надеялся, что я заслужил... Что я заработал это, что я заплатил достаточно. Черт возьми, все, чего я когда-либо хотел...

Стив увидел воочию — по щеке Джеймса медленно покатилась слеза. За окном светила луна, словно обещала им долгую, прекрасную жизнь. В горле встал ком. Джеймс прошептал:

— Покажи мне. 

И Стив вспомнил — 1937 год, злая, жестокая зима, болезнь после смерти мамы и удушающий ужас перед осознанием причины Болезни Баки. Слеза, сбежавшая по виску Стива в ткань подушки, когда он все понял, когда Баки поцеловал его, когда... 

Стив потянулся к левой руке и снял кольцо. Имя все еще было там, как и должно было быть с 1918 года.

_ДЖЕЙМС_

Они взглянули друг другу в глаза, и это было как столкновение планет, как небо, разверзшееся пополам, как конец света, как... 

Джеймс снял свое кольцо. 

_СТИВЕН_

  
— как и годы, и годы, и годы тому назад, в тот памятный день, когда они повстречались впервые.  



End file.
